


The Second Life of Aurora Rose Hale.

by DarkHorse33



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aurora has a hard on for Tanya, F/F, F/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Renesmee has a twin, Rosalie and Emmett for the win, Self-Insert, She refuses to have Edward or Bella as parents, She remembers her past life, She remembers reading twilight, because Rosalie deserved better, hybrid children, no beta - we die like men, will they be mates?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHorse33/pseuds/DarkHorse33
Summary: Aurora only remembers that she died listening to her mother and sister argue over who was more attractive Edward or Jacob... the next thing she remembers she woke up and she was Renesmee's twin sister. Add in her unhealthy crush on Tanya Denali - before her death and her new life should be quite interesting.(I was tired and I had a lot of fun writing this.)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Tanya/Original Female Character
Comments: 61
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

I was going to die, there was no other possible conclusion. I was going to die with the song “slow clap by Gwen Stefani” playing on the radio while the car was spinning and spinning. If I wasn’t so dizzy, I would have clapped along. Not that I wasn’t physically terrified but I was more resigned to my fate…not to mention who could possibly resist clapping along to the song? It’s just so damn catchy.

I blame many different things for the car crash that was currently the cause of my death - my mother and sister arguing over who was better looking…Edward or Jacob - I absolutely blame that. I had a love hate relationship with Twilight. Meaning I hated Edward, Jacob and Bella with their pathetic love story, but I loved many of the other characters. Especially Tanya - she was my unofficial…official crush. Not that I had ever admitted it out loud.

It wasn’t that I was ashamed of it, she was beautiful and powerful - but she was fictional and I didn’t want to be one of those girls with a crush on someone I would never meet or who would never know I existed pining over her. It could have been worse I supposed, I could have been pining over a 100 year old 17 year old with stalker-ish tendencies.

I also blamed the fact that the bickering was happening while on a winding road that was icy, more attention should have been paid to the road than to arguing about two fictional teenagers. I couldn’t listen to it for another minute. Sure Taylor Lautner had abs but that didn’t add to Jacob’s character…at all.

We hit a patch of black ice and now we were tumbling down the side of cliff. I could only hope I would die quickly, I hated pain. Low pain tolerance, which I’m told is normal for a twenty year old…but I didn’t think I’d grow out of it. Pain sucked, end of story. Was it pathetic that the last thing I remember thinking before I died was that I’d never even meet MyAnna Buring? The actress who played Tanya. Probably, but it happened anyway.

* * *

At least I had thought I died, and when I woke up I had no idea where I was but I knew I was afraid. It was cramped, I was in a ball, maybe? I couldn’t move much, and when I opened my eyes all I could see was…water? And someone was in here with me?

 _Are you alright?_ I heard and I jumped.

 _Who the hell is that?!_ I screamed and it took me a few minutes to realize that I had said it in my head and not aloud

 _You’re twin, silly._ Was the giggled response and I frowned. I didn’t have a twin…but then, was that a baby?

I forced my suddenly awful eye sight to focus and sure enough it was, in the water…with me was a naked baby! It took me a lot longer than I’m proud to admit to realize I was also, a naked baby. I had died and I had been reborn into this little body. What the hell.

I suppose it could have been worse, but then weren’t you supposed to be reincarnated and mind wiped? I had heard the stories of children remembering their past lives but I didn’t think they were true. I felt sort of like a hypocrite now. I also felt a little cheated, I didn’t have a cool death to brag about...I died in a car accident. How cliché.

I felt something grab my hand and startled, damn it. As a baby was I just going to jump at every little thing? Probably..

 _I’m scared._ Was spoken into my mind and I tilted my head. My new twin was afraid of what? I had missed something? Maybe they were just afraid of being in here, I probably should have felt the same. Did they also remember their life? Had they died in a similar way? Why was I not more upset about the loss of my family? But then I knew the answer as soon as it was out of my mouth. I hadn’t been a fan of my life. I had been through a lot and in the end, my family had been a detriment and nothing to brag about.

 _I can sing?_ I offered immediately, feeling a little stupid. I didn’t know how else to comfort them. I couldn’t hug them, we were extremely limited and cramped in here. It was uncomfortable and I really wanted to stretch out but I supposed with two babies in this cramped ass Uterus it wouldn’t get any better. We would only grow, I suddenly sympathized with babies a lot more than I used too. Nine months in a cramped space…I’m going to be so damn claustrophobic when we get out of here.

 _Please._ They whimpered in my head and I suddenly realized they were a girl. Another sister. Hopefully this one didn’t fan girl over Edward. I cringed at just the thought of his name.

I sang the first song that popped in my head...maybe a little inappropriate for the situation but I digress.

_My Bestie and your B_ _estie_

_Sit down by the fire_

_Your Bestie says she want party_

_So can we make these flames go higher?_

_Talkin bout, hey now, hey now._

_Iko Iko a nae_

_Chakimo fina a na nae_

_Chakimo fina nae._

I felt a little hand wrap around mine and I suddenly felt very safe and protected…like we would protect each other, and I could only hope that my new life would be better. I really wished I had forgotten the things I didn’t want to remember.

_What’s a Bestie?_

I blanched, so she wasn’t reincarnated like me.

_A Best friend. Someone that has your back and you tell all your secrets too._

Did she even understand what I was talking about? I had never learned how to explain complicated things to children.

 _Can I be your Bestie?_

It sounded so shy I wanted to coo. I didn’t have a Bestie anymore so the position was up for grabs. Why not belong to my new twin?

_Of course, Besties for life._

I promised and felt more than I saw how happy the statement made her. At least I was a pretty damn good sister so far.

* * *

Things were moving _so_ slow and I was _so_ bored. I mean sure we were _growing_ but like, we were still cramped in this insanely small uterus. I wasn’t sure if there was a god, I had never been any sort of religious but if there is, he really messed up in the size of this space. It made me want to cry thinking about Octo-mom and how she must have handled eight babies or rather how they must have handled the extreme lack of space.

Those poor children must have been lying on top of each other. Not to mention I’m pretty sure my new parents hated us already. I can hear them sometimes. It’s muffled, clearly this place is small and made of sound proof materials but sometimes it comes in clear. Like radio reception and they argue about us a lot. Many voices do. I gather they aren’t very happy with the pregnancy.

Was she a teen mom? Did she have an affair? I wasn’t looking forward to being an unwanted bastard child, but I supposed any thing was better than my previous life. I had been sexually abused by my biological dad from the time I was thirteen to the time I was fifteen. It had made life extremely hard to deal with.

Depression, anxiety and a lot of intimacy issues. Hopefully given the fact that I would have a whole new life to get used to the idea of intimacy - I could over come those things. Today my twin had moved too much and I think she had broken one of our mothers ribs. I felt bad, but I understood. There was no room in here. Imagine being curled into a ball for nine freaking months.

Not to mention no internet or tv or books or music, I was losing my mind. I’m not sure how I haven’t went crazy yet…well I sleep a lot but that’s besides the point. Also my twin keeps me company. I enjoy teaching her about things that she didn’t know before although I wish she understood that while I can swear she really shouldn’t.

In all technicalities, I am at the very least, mentally twenty while she is only a baby. Luckily I could claim complete and total innocence, no one would believe a tiny baby taught her how to say hell.

Something else was different today, I heard a new voice. It was soft and sweet and soothing, I immediately wanted to reach out and be held by whoever was speaking…I can only think that’s my baby tendencies showing themselves but I guess there is nothing to be embarrassed about, and even if there was, there is nothing I can truly do to change it.

Her voice was just the most inviting voice I had ever heard, I mean I had heard many voices in my life. Clearly I had lived twenty years...but nothing like this. It almost appealed to all of my senses, bringing me only a feeling of serenity. I really hoped that voice belonged to my mother.

* * *

As time passed my twin and I grew more restless but when we would move too much she would get hurt, and I really didn’t want to hurt whoever that angelic voice belonged too. She was my mom. I could just feel it and as time went on, I wanted to cry more and more. I just wanted her to hold me. I just wanted to be rocked. It had been so long since I’ve actually craved human contact. Was it a result of being in this cramped place?

Sometimes my sister and I would connect hands, it was as far as we could get to being any closer than we were. We weren’t as close as either of us wanted to be. It was almost like we were in two separate uterus’s, conceived at two different times. I wasn’t sure if that was actually possible but I wasn’t too concerned about it.

The voices sounded more concerned as time went on, even the voice of my angel as I had taken to calling her. I knew she was my mother, but it felt weird to call her that while I was inside of someone else. I never thought that sentence would come out of my mouth. I also felt something coming out of my back sometimes, like a muscle or a bone and I hoped I wasn’t some freak like Shark boy with a fin. That would make life harder than it needed to be.

The woman carrying me and the man who I'm sure was supposed to be my father but I felt no connection to what so ever, had at the very least stopped arguing. It sounded like they kissed and I had cringed away and went back to the safety of the sound proof walls. If they were going to have sex, neither me nor my twin needed to hear that. I wasn’t really sure how the sound proofing worked, sometimes we could hear in perfect clarity and other times it was like we were wrapped in bubble wrap.

* * *

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_Y la luna_

_Es la luz que brilla ante mi_

_Miedo no_

_No tendre_

_Oh I won’t_

_No me asustare_

_Just as long_

_As you stand_

_Stand by me_

_So darling darling stand by me_

_Oh stand by me_

_Oh stand,_

_Junto a mi._ _Junto a mi_

It was just another day of me singing songs that had been my favorite to soothe my twin when something changed, suddenly it felt like we couldn’t’ breathe. Either the room we were in was getting smaller or whatever was giving us oxygen had been taken away. We both screamed, as much as we could in our little water cocoon. We were terrified. She was gripping my hand harder than usual and I was too, we heard sounds of yelling, panicking and then screams

Loud, pain filled screams that did not sound like normal labor pains and suddenly my sister was ripped from me. I panicked again, I could hear her scream for me but I couldn’t move.

“Renesmee,” I heard whispered and I froze…what the hell? Who names their kid after the one in that movie? These must be serious, die hard fans. I wanted to cry all over again. Would I never be free of that book? Couldn’t Stephanie Meyer just write a book purely based on Tanya and the Denali sisters? Or give Rosalie the kind of story she deserved?…I would pay good money for that kind of book.

“I can take her, I swear I'm fine.” I heard a high pitched bubbly voice speak before I screamed in pain. Something was wrong, something was being pushed into me and oh my god did it hurt. I had thought I had felt pain before, but it had never been anything like this.

“Another one..” I heard whispered before I was pulled free of that wretched tomb and placed into extremely cold hands, it felt nice on my heated skin and now that I was away from that place, the pain started to reside.

“Here let me,” I heard the voice of my angel speak and I squirmed impatiently, what was taking so long? Soft gentle hands cradled me against her chest and I heard her sigh in satisfaction.

“Hi little one,” she cooed and I forced my eyes open to see a beautiful blonde looking back at me, she was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Aside from Tanya, no one could compete with Tanya but that was my unhealthy crush rearing it’s ugly head. I opened my mouth to respond and only unintelligent babbling came out, but she seemed to find it amusing.

She chuckled and the sound was just as soothing as her voice, “Is that right?” She played along with mirth filled eyes and I smiled as best as I could with no teeth, it was nice of her to pretend even if we were both aware that I had said nothing she could actually understand.

She took me into a kitchen, a large beautiful kitchen and started to wipe me down next to another woman who was holding my slightly older than me twin sister. I appreciated that. I felt sticky and gooey and I refused to think about what I was covered in. It was while she was dressing me that I noticed the color of her eyes - they were golden…contacts? Really? But I was quickly distracted, she was so gentle with me. Ensuring that every movement was smooth and predicted.

She treated me like I was fragile glass ready to break…although I supposed I was a newborn, we were extremely breakable. She cradled me in a soft silky baby blanket and then carried me into the living where other people were standing around.

“She’ll need a name.” A caramel haired woman with a friendly smile and…golden eyes? Spoke looking at me over my moms shoulder. I tilted my head while studying her curiously. Why did they all feel the need to wear contacts? Surely no one was that invested in the series.

“I was thinking Aurora,” The short black haired woman who was holding my sister came up to us and spoke, I liked it. It could have been worse, for sure.

“Shouldn’t that be Edward’s decision?” A blonde haired male came up behind her and spoke, his smile showed he was teasing but again he had yellow eyes, I didn’t even want to get into the cringe I felt at the name Edward. Was he supposed to be my father. I hated his name already.

“Aurora Rose?” My mom asked, and I again tried to talk but it only came out as gurgling, I wanted to tell them I liked it. That was my name. I’d go by nothing else, but I didn’t know how.

“She likes it,” The blonde haired man spoke up, causing me to look at him. “She’s felt extremely pleased by the name.”

“Is that your name, Aurora?” my mom cooed slightly tickling my sides and I giggled, it shocked me by how high pitched and bell like it sounded.

“Did she just laugh?” Came a voice behind my mom and I was taken from her arms. I was immediately frustrated. I wanted my mom! My frustration grew quickly, especially when I saw another golden eyed male looking down on me. I was sick of all of these people with their contacts, I wanted to go back to my mom - even if she was one of them.

“Edward, I think you should give her back.” The same blonde man spoke,

“Jasper?” The small brunette spoke and tears filled my eyes, I didn’t like the twilight references or that this man was still holding me away from my mom. The tears fell quickly along with frustrated and angry cries.

“She want’s Rosalie,” The man - apparently Jasper spoke and I was handed back to my mother. I noticed her soft hands immediately as she hushed me, placing me on her chest and rubbing my back. I settled almost immediately, aside from the small hiccups that came from my break down.

“It’s okay Aurora, It’s okay.” I head her coo and I gripped onto her shirt. No one was going to take me from my mom again, over my dead freaking body.

“How about we try to feed them?” Someone spoke up behind me while my mom repositioned me in her arms so I was facing her again, I wasn’t looking forward to drinking baby formula but I supposed it would taste good to my unfamiliar taste buds.

Mommy was smiling down at me and I wanted to be embarrassed about calling her mommy but I wasn’t. I just had to keep reminding myself that I was still a baby and in their eyes I had to act like one. Someone handed her a bottle that had a red and white liquid in it and she gently tapped it against my lower lip, causing my mouth to open. As soon as the nipple was in my mouth and I tasted the sweet nectar that was on my tongue I drank happily.

She smiled down at me, watching as I guzzled down my bottle, and I lifted my hand to place it on her cheek. She gasped as soon as it made contact, but I didn’t. It was almost like I knew what I was going to do before it happened. I showed her that I loved her. I wasn’t sure how my power worked - it seemed I could pass on thoughts and emotions to someone through touch. Her smile widened and she dropped a kiss onto my forehead.

“I love you too,” She spoke to me, and I loved seeing her so happy. I vowed that I would do anything to make sure my mom always smiled. It was a beautiful smile, it would have been a shame if no one had seen it.

“Can I try again?” The man from before asked, and mom immediately frowned before forcing on a fake smile, my eye brows crinkled. I didn’t want to leave my mom, why did he keep trying to take me away?

“Hi, Aurora. I’m your daddy.” He smiled down at me and I wanted to scoff. As it was I spit the nipple out of my mouth along with the contents all over his button up shirt. He looked shocked and I giggled happily. I didn’t want him, I really wanted my mommy. I impatiently put my hand to his cheek showing him my mom, and he sighed.

“Maybe your aunt rose doesn’t want to hold you right now,” He spoke with a frustrated attitude that I wouldn’t have picked up had I not been mentally older.

“Don’t tell her things like that!” My mom snapped and my eyes landed on her, my little arms began to shake as I tried to reach out to her and it took a few minutes before I was successful, and maybe a few little grunts of focus - but eventually my arms were extended in her direction with my lower lip trembling pathetically.

She took me out of his arms, he wasn’t happy about it, but he didn’t fight it and I snuggled back into her chest, happily taking my bottle once again. My eyes slowly started to close as I drank, and the last thing I saw was my mother’s smiling face once again.

* * *

When I woke up I knew I wasn’t in my moms arms, but they were soft and feminine and not that annoying man who kept trying to take me before. I opened my little eyes with a yawn and my arms stretching above my head, producing a chuckle from above me.

“Hi small fry, I’m your Aunt Alice.” She beamed at me and I froze. This was getting weird. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, golden eyes. Oh crap, was I in twilight? I babbled to her, trying to ask and she just chuckled.

“Yes I am,” She cooed and I resisted huffing at her, she was doing the same thing my mom had done and it was kind of endearing. So I just smiled up at her, toothless grin and all before I put my hand on her face, asking for my mommy.

“She’s right there,” She pointed and turned slightly so I could see my mommy holding my sister, I couldn’t be jealous. She was allowed to have time with her too, and even time without me. So I just beamed a smile at her when she looked at me, and sighed in content. It wasn’t until I saw my mom frown that I tilted my head and made a little cry to get her attention.

I lifted my little arms in invitation, I suppose if she didn’t want to hold me she could refuse but she got one of her large genuine smiles again and I was happy, it was almost like she was sad I was happy with Aunt Alice and not asking for her.

“Trade me,” She told Alice, and took me into her arms placing kisses along my face causing me to babble some more and grab onto her hair. I didn’t pull it, but I did run my fingers through it. It was soft and she smelled amazing. I started to sniff her repeatedly. I didn’t mean to be so weird, but she _really_ did smell fantastic - it wasn’t until I heard both Alice and my mom laughing that I stopped and tilted my head in question. What was so funny? What had I missed?

“What’s so funny?” I heard Uncle Jasper ask as he walked into the room,

“Aurora was smelling Rosalie and her small nose was twitching like a rabbits,” Aunt Alice chuckled and I realized I had been entertaining them, so I did it again. Happy that I could make my mom laugh.

The man - Edward walked in with my sister and she looked at me before looking at him, “Da!” She spoke up and I furrowed my brow. She was already speaking? I supposed Da was easy to say but come on, we were only…a day old? Maybe? I had just realized I had no idea how much time had passed and that babies slept a lot.

Everyone was frozen staring at Renesmee, “Da!” She spoke again clapping and I realized she also looked older than I did, which was ironic considering I was mentally older. Edward seemed to beam before looking at me.

“Aurora seems to grow slower than Renesmee, maybe her mental capabilities aren’t as advanced.” Spoke a blonde man as he walked in and I was instantly offended. _I had taught her that word!_

Uncle Jasper chuckled, “I don’t think that’s the problem.” I tried and failed to glare at them both causing him to chuckle harder.

“What do you mean?” The man asked coming to stand beside me,

“She is offended, Carlisle. I’m assuming that is her way of glaring at you.” I didn’t know what face I was making but I put more emphasis into it causing mom to laugh too, although she was trying to stay silent so her shoulders were shaking.

“I apologize Aurora, can you forgive me?” He asked and I sighed, I couldn’t say no to those annoyingly kind eyes.

“She forgives you,” Uncle Jasper chuckled again, before reaching out to run a finger along my cheek. I reached out to grab it and immediately stuck it into my mouth sucking on it. I knew it was irrational, but I didn’t seem to have any control of my more baser instincts.

“How can you read her emotions? I can’t hear her thoughts,” Edward told Uncle Jasper and I fought a sigh. I was stuck in twilight, although maybe it was my baby mind that didn’t seem to mind all that much as long as Edward stopped trying to be my father because I refused.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had a problem reading her.”

* * *

Things were quiet for awhile, mommy had fed me and changed me and now she was rocking me in a rocking chair while reading a magazine. It was then that I noticed a very angry Jacob walking into the house and I knew what would happen next. I started to fuss, to try to get their attention back onto the situation. I wanted away from him - I didn’t want to the chance he would see me first and Imprint on me instead. No thank you.

“Hush sweetheart, the mean mutt won’t touch you,” Mommy cooed in my ear and I giggled. He really did smell like a dog, he didn’t smell as bad as I imagined but maybe that’s because I wasn’t a vampire like my family was.

I saw him walk to Renesmee and fall to his knees locked onto her eyes and I witnessed first hand an angry Edward storm into the room and throw him into the wall. Mommy was shocked she clearly had no idea what had happened.

“The wolves are coming,” He told the room and mommy pulled me tighter against her chest which was just fine by me. I realized that I was in breaking dawn, Renesmee’s twin sister although I was positive she didn’t have a twin. I didn’t know how to feel about it, but with mommy holding me so close I couldn’t be annoyed.

“Why?” Grandma Esme asked, with a gasp

“They think the twins are dangerous and won’t be able to control themselves..” I tuned him out, I already knew what was going to happen. It was sort of un-necessary to watch it play out. I had both read the books and seen the movies, this was an addition in the movies and I wouldn’t be able to see it anyway. Mommy had kept me in the house with aunt Alice and my twin sister.

 _Sing?_ I heard spoken in my head and I settled my eyes on my sister, she always knew when I had a song in my head that I wanted to sing

_Welcome to my freak show come meet my monsters_

_Oh such a fine collection of stranger things_

_My patience running thinner on this melting clock_

_Cerebrum jammed with thoughts most would consider odd_

_To think you’re any different from an animal or creature sick as you should be put down_

_But I cant help myself_

_Oh na na na na_

_Oh na na na na_

“Is she humming?” I heard Mommy ask and I snapped my eyes back to her, was I humming aloud?

“I think she was humming to Renesmee,” Aunt Alice smiled and moved to stand next to mommy, with my sister who giggled and gurgled grabbing my hand.

“Can you do it again?” Mommy asked with wide smile, and I smiled back wanting to try something. I reached out trying to grab Aunt Alice’s hand but I couldn’t because I was so tiny, I huffed annoyed and she giggled handing it to me, I laid it on mommy's arm before I put my hand on my moms cheek. I could project thoughts and feelings, why couldn’t I project this?

_You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_You know you want me, so don’t keep saying our hands are tied_

I was focusing hard, so I didn’t notice the way both of their eyes were wide open in shock while Renesmee was beaming at me

_You claim its not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me_

_But you’re hear in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?_

_What if we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine._

_Nothing can keep us apart, you’d be the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you, its up to me. No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don’t we rewrite the stars_

_Maybe the world could be ours, tonight._

When I was finished, I dropped my hand from her cheek and beamed up at her, hoping that I pleased her but my smile faltered when she just kept staring at me with wide eyes. Had I broken her? I whimpered at the thought and that seemed to snap her out of her shock,

“Oh no sweetie, I loved it. It was amazing.” She reassured me, rubbing my back with her hand and I sighed In content. I loved when she did that.

“That was so cool!” Aunt Alice squealed and I giggled at her excitement along with my sister. A huge built man that reminded me the rock, suddenly appeared behind mom, and I knew it was Emmett before he spoke.

“What’s cool?” He asked, looking down at me with a wide smile. I knew he had been keeping his distance because he was afraid to hurt one of us. So I reached my little arms out for him immediately, if she was my mom then he was my dad. I would make him comfortable with me. He seemed to hesitate, looking at mom for guidance and she smiled softly at him.

Leading him to the couch, she helped him arrange me so he wouldn’t drop me and I was patient and still while she did. When I was comfortable and he looked a little less nervous, she put my hand on his cheek, holding it to keep contact and smiled at me, “Okay Aurora, show him.” I decided to sing or play? another of my favorites I thought he would appreciate.

_She got cherry lips, angel eyes._

_She knows exactly how to, tantalize_

_She's out to get you danger, by design_

_Cold blooded vixen she don’t, compromise_

_She’s something mystical in, colored lights_

_So far from typical but, take my advice_

_Before you play with fire, do think twice, and if you get burned - don’t be surprised_

_Got me lifted, trippin’, higher than a ceiling and ooh baby its the ultimate feeling_

_You got me lifted, feeling so gifted. Sugar how you get so fly._

I stopped after the first verse, watching as mom was beaming at me and daddy was staring at me with his mouth open wide. Could vampires go into shock?

“Holy shi-” He started but a sharp glare from mom cut him off, “uh, shirt...yeah holy shirt.” He stuttered out and I laughed gleefully. Emmett and Rosalie had always been one of my favorites - aside from Tanya, Irina and Kate.

I heard them before I smelled them and suddenly, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were walking into the kitchen, after Grandma Esme quickly mentioned she was making bottles. Edward went to sit with Bella, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had Renesmee and I was with mommy and Daddy. Jacob walked in and his smell caused me to wrinkle up my nose.

“He does stink, doesn’t he?” Mommy chuckled putting her finger under my nose but it was too late and I released a high pitched sneeze that caused mom and Aunt Alice to coo, but I felt the muscle or bone pop out of my back again and I squirmed in dads arms. His arms were pressing against it. I started to whine a little in obvious discomfort, and mommy instantly lifted me relieving the tension, but she froze with me suspended in mid air.

“Carlisle,” She chocked out and he was in the room in the next second, dropping the notebook that had been previously in his hand.

“Are those..” Aunt Alice asked, stunned and Daddy was staring at me with his mouth open again. I squirmed again, my little feet kicking out and mommy brought me against her chest where I settled. I felt the muscles on my back flutter and I giggled, it felt funny.

Grandma Esme walked in then, and dropped the bottles onto the floor staring at me with her hand covering her mouth. Only Renesmee seemed to be on the same wavelength as me. Why the hell was our food now on the floor?

Edward walked in just then, maybe brought in by everyone’s thoughts and he moved to take me from moms arms. Jacob was creepily staring at Renesmee. He lifted me up so I was facing the room and my back was to his face while he touched one of my muscles, pulling on it causing me to whine from the discomfort of the action and mom to growl at him.

“Did we read anything about this?” He asked breathlessly, still holding me up like the monkey did Simba in the lion king.

“Well, yes…Nephilim are also half breed children but they’re supposed to be the result of an angel and a human. Not a vampire and a human.” Grandpa Carlisle sounded like he didn't know whether to run off and do more research or cry first.

“I don’t have fangs and I don’t burn in the sunlight, I think we can safely say the myths aren’t 100% credible,” Daddy told them and as if it heard him the sun was suddenly shining in through the windows of the living room. It shined directly on me, causing me to look away from the bright light but I looked back when I heard a collective gasp.

In my reflection my eyes were violet, my hair was blonde, I had little tiny baby wings flapping against my back and with the sun shining directly on me - what looked like a halo sitting comfortably above my head.

“Totally missed the opportunity to name her Angel,” Daddy was the one to break the silence and I reached for him, “It can be a nickname!”

“Da.” I spoke as Renesmee had previously and felt Edward almost lose his grip on me causing me to cry out in fright. I was still a baby, if he dropped me from this height. It would have hurt.

“Edward!” My mom snapped at him, taking me from his arms immediately, and I cried into her shirt. So my fear of heights had traveled with me, sort of annoying if I'm being honest.

“I’m sorry, I was shocked.” He apologized staring at me.

Mom was rubbing my back and along my little wings that had settled against me when she laid me on her chest, she walked over to the window and I knew she was studying the affects the sun had on me. My stomach chose that moment to growl, followed closely by Renesmee’s who was resting comfortably in Aunt Alice’s arms biting one of her fingers since we were still waiting for our food.

“Oh I’m so sorry, Angel’s.” Grandma Esme cooed at us, rushing over with our bottles while mom repositioned me so I was facing the window. Grandma Esme stayed close and I knew they were both eyeing the apparent halo hovering over my head.

“Do you think?” I heard Aunt Alice ask before she was standing next to us, feeding Renesmee, (I guess Edward went back to Bella) while seeing if the light had any effect on Renesmee. Aside from a slight glowing of her skin, she didn’t seem to have a halo like me.

“Maybe only if her wings pop out?” Daddy offered an explanation,

“How did you get Aurora’s to?” Grandma Esme questioned and Mom chucked,

“She smelled the mutt, crinkled her nose and then sneezed.” I smiled at her around the nipple of the bottle

“Rosalie,” Grandma Esme scolded mommy, but she was fighting a smirk.

“As if you have any room to talk blondie,” Jacob spit out and I growled at his offensive tone, the sound seemed to surprise even myself and Renesmee, we both startled. Our eyes watering.

“She scared herself and Renesmee, ”Uncle Jasper chuckled, “I don’t think she was prepared for that to happen but she felt a huge wave of protection when Jacob spoke to you, Rose.”

“That’s my girl,” Mommy beamed and I reached up to put my hand on her cheek, letting her feel how I felt about her. _Mommy._

Her eyes widened and she looked up at Jasper who looked equal parts shocked, happy and concerned.

“What is it?” Aunt Alice asked shushing Renesmee who was still whining from her scare, while Emmett and Esme stared waiting for an explanation. Carlisle must have left the room again to do more research.

“She -” Mom started but was interrupted when Edward walked in. He froze hearing someone’s thoughts I guess and looked upset.

“Aurora, your mommy is in the other room and she won’t be able to see you for awhile.” I saw Uncle Jasper and mommy exchange a glance. Clearly Edward had completely missed what actually happened.

So I put my hand on her cheek again, _Mommy._ I stated this time with a possessive undertone that seemed to startle Jasper.

“She thinks Rosalie is her mom,” Uncle Jasper admitted with reluctance and Edward growled moving to take me from mommy,

I growled back, it was a weak little pitiful sound but the best I could make of it. Even Renesmee seemed to join in on the growling, though I wasn’t sure what was bothering her. The closer he got the more upset I got. I started to squirm and cry and when he took me from my moms arms I wailed. Causing mommy to stare with helpless eyes,

“Edward, just -” she tried to reach for me but he pulled me against his chest causing me to kick my legs.

“I’m your daddy Aurora, and your mommy is in that room.” He told me pointing to where I know they held Bella and I screamed as loud as my little lungs could scream. Tears rapidly falling down my face.

“Da!” I screamed, and Edward sighed in relief ignoring the incredulous faces of his family, “Yes I’m daddy.” He smiled and I growled again,

“Da!!” I screamed louder, reaching for Emmett who looked at me shocked and then protective. He took me from Edward faster than I could blink and cradled me against his chest with his large hand playing with the hair on my head.

“Da..” I whimpered and hiccupped against his chest, gripping his shirt in my little hands.

“Shhh, I’m here Angel,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead and popping my bottle back into my mouth. I sniffed, and started to drink slowly, still upset by the whole arrangement.

“Edward,” Grandpa Carlisle cleared his throat and got the attention of the vampires in the room, aside from daddy who was looking at me with curiosity.

“No,” He whispered and fled the room slamming a door as he went.

“What is it Carlisle?” Grandma Esme asked,

“In many myths about hybrids or Dhampirs, even Nephilim…the child rejects their birth parents and chooses another. It would seem, Aurora has rejected Edward and Isabella, and Chosen Emmett and Rosalie.” He told the room and I didn’t know if he was right but It fit with my absolute refusal to see Edward as my dad. Or was that just my previous dislike of his character?

“If you look even her features have taken on that of her chosen parents, from when they were human.” He continued to explain,

“She has my eyes,” Mom choked out, and I hoped she wasn’t upset by what happened…She had tears in her eyes that wouldn’t fall and I just hoped they were happy tears.

“If you choose to reject her choice, you must do it quickly. She can choose new parents within the first week of her life according to the legend. To ensure the parents chosen don’t reject the child and bastardize them.” Grandpa Carlisle continued as if mom hadn’t spoken

“So she’s ours?” Mom asked and I saw her eyes light up making me smile, I knew that she had always wanted to be a mom and I was beyond honored to be the one to fulfill her dream.

“No!” Edward stormed into the room and snarled, “You will reject her so that she can accept Bella and myself.” Moms eyes lost the light, and she looked so sad that I reached for her. It didn't matter what he said, she was my mom.

“It won’t work,” Carlisle told him regretfully, and mom took me into her arms, cradling me protectively. “She will never accept the rejected parents. If Emmett and Rosalie reject her then she will continue on with the couples in the house until she finds one that accepts her. If none of us do, then she will leave to find her own. Again, according to legend.”

I wasn’t sure how I was going to do that since I couldn’t walk or crawl but I figured I didn’t have anything to worry about.

“No, She’s mine.” Mom snarled pulling me closer to her chest before her eyes snapped to dad, “Em?” She asked his opinion and I looked at him.

“I’m gonna have to make so many of those shirt's with a picture of me flexing my muscles on the back to scare off any and all boys,” He panicked, and mom chuckled, relaxing her tense form. If only he knew I had absolutely no interest in boys.

“At least a wolf didn’t imprint on her,” Uncle Jasper teased and Mommy hissed, “We are keeping the rest of those dogs away from her,” I couldn’t help but agree with her.

“Will Edward and Bella be okay?” Alice asked, she seemed to be the only one not completely happy with the turn of events, or maybe accepting was the right word. I was sure the other’s were sad for Edward and Bella but happy for me mommy and daddy.

Mom and dad were happy if the light in their eyes and the smile that hadn’t left moms face was anything to go by, and Uncle Jasper looked happy for them. Carlisle was writing in his notebook, and Esme was feeding Renesmee.

“They’ll be fine. Renesmee didn’t reject them. So at least they still have one,” Grandpa Carlisle hummed,

“Why does the rejection take place?” Aunt Alice asked with a sad glance in my direction

“It doesn’t really explain much, only that in the myths Dhampirs, half breeds whatever you choose to call them were ostracized and considered freaks among our kind. It was common for the parents to also reject their own children, considering in the myths they were the monstrous children we feared they would be,” He spoke with an apologetic glance in mine and moms direction, “I can speculate that, well that she heard how against her he was when she was in the womb and took that as his own personal rejection, reaffirming her choice to reject him in turn. That doesn’t explain the rejection of Bella but I suppose it does. If he scared her and she heard Rosalie’s voice and connected with it then it would explain why she chose Rosalie. Emmett would be the obvious choice if she chose Rosalie. But that’s all speculation.”

“So essentially the rejection was caused by Edward’s inability to accept them in the womb?” Uncle Jasper asked looking thoughtful.

“I believe so..” Grandpa Carlisle looked pained admitting it,

“But he changed his mind!” Aunt Alice defended him, looking at me as if that would cause me to change my decision. In return, mom glared at her pulling me further into her.

“The damage was already done,” Grandpa sighed, “Sometimes we must suffer the consequences of our actions.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited by the reception to this fan fic! Especially because I wrote it half asleep and just for fun lol I had an equal amount of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Next chapter, Bella wakes up!
> 
> ALSO, yes I sort of breached the forth wall in this by talking about fan fictions...inside a fan fiction lol

I fell asleep again after that so if there was anymore conversation about Edward and my parental status I missed it. When I woke up, I was in a pair of unfamiliar arms, so I started to squirm - fearing it was Edward. I also noted that my wings had went back into their original place, would I get control over them eventually?

“Don’t worry, little one. Your mommy isn’t very far,” I heard Uncle Jasper attempt to soothe my panic and I settled, at least it wasn’t Edward. Anyone but him. I realized immediately not much time could have passed, at the very least not three days. Bella wasn’t awake…or if she was, it was the actual day of her awakening. I wasn’t sure.

I opened my eyes and locked onto his, he was handsome in his own way and he didn’t look like he was struggling not to make me a personal big mac so I immediately took it as a win. I knew he had never struggled with Renesmee’s scent but things change and I didn’t know how much of the book was actually accurate.

“Ja,” I attempted, it was cool that I could talk at least to some degree already, but annoying that my words were half cocked. Da and Ja. Maybe I could say ma? I bet that mommy would really appreciate that.

“Say it again?” He asked me with a wide smile, he seemed extremely excited that I had tried to say his name. I took a deep breathe and focused. I could do this, it was just a word! I wasn’t trying to speak full sentences. Or even say Jasper. Just Jazz. How hard could that be?! I literally babbled all the time.

“Jas,” I spoke and I felt proud of myself even if it wasn’t exactly what I had been trying to say. “Jas. Jas!” I repeated, clapping my baby hands together. I was swept up in the excitement of my own progress. It would be my new motto in this new life. Celebrate the small things…that way I didn’t become an adult that rationalized failure as not getting it right on the first try. I think it was a very common feeling for young adults and it was unhealthy as hell.

“Someone’s vocal today,” I heard my mom tease from behind me and I squirmed impatiently, what was this woman waiting for I had been awake for at least three minutes and she had took her sweet vampire time!

“She is also impatient,” Uncle Jasper chuckled and I immediately decided I loved his power. He could explain what I was feeling and wanted while I was unable to do it myself. He became one of my favorite people.

Mom chuckled and lifted me easily out of Jasper’s arms, “Hi there, princess.” She beamed at me and I reached out to grab her face so she could focus on me and only me.

“M-M,” I hummed and then huffed, it was harder than I thought. I knew they said Dad was easiest because babies naturally make D sounds but it was like my mouth _refused_ to form this word. Damn it, I was an adult - technically - and I was in charge of my own mouth, if I wanted to say mom - then I would say it. 

“I think she’s trying to say mom,” Mom whispered and she was watching my struggle intently.

“Alice, Esme.” Uncle Jasper spoke and in seconds they were beside us.

“What’s wrong?” Esme asked immediately.

“Did she decide Edward was her dad again?” Alice asked and I saw mom clench her jaw, and I growled at the pixie for upsetting my mom.

“Alice you have to let it go, Darlin’. She doesn’t like it.” He told her gently, and I refocused on my mom.

“Mo-” Okay, two letters down one to go… “Mo-” You can do it, you can do it. I think I can, I think I can, I think - Baby Shark do do do do do...Aurora, focus! Babies had the attention span of a fruit fly.

“Momma!” I yelled and It was a little more than I had been aiming for but again, celebrate the milestones! So I smiled at her the best I could with my gummy smile. She was staring at me with such a vulnerable expression, and tears were in her eyes. 

“Momma..” I spoke softer with clear contentment in my voice, trying to kiss her cheek but I ended up sucking and drooling on it. Stupid baby instincts. The rational part of my brain seriously wanted to stop drooling all over her face, the other half of me figured it was the closest I could get to a kiss for some time…and the coolness of her face felt good on my baby gums.

I was also aware our development was advanced as hell but considering I was more than aware of the future events of breaking dawn - I wasn’t as concerned as I knew the others would become. Actually I was particularly _unconcerned,_ well aware of exactly what would happen. We’d grow and then stop aging when we reach maturity, I liked that I was growing slower than Ren was. I hoped it stayed that way, mommy would enjoy me being little for as long as she could have me.

“I’m so happy for you Rose,” Grandma Esme gave her shoulder a soft squeeze while mommy pulled me away from her face. Esme popped a pacifier into my mouth and I understood almost immediately why babies sucked on them. It was similar to a sucker - except without the yummy strawberry flavor.

“Really?” Mom asked with a smile, wiping her cheek off with a napkin that Alice had handed her. She walked with me into an upstairs room, where she had an outfit laid out for me. “You’re not upset like Edward is?”

She removed the onesie I had on, and changed my diaper. I was weirded out by the fact that I _wasn’t_ weirded out watching her powder my butt…but I was highly considering remembering to powder it as an adult. It felt extremely posh.

She put a pair of white legging pants over my diaper, a pink shirt that said Daddy’s girl and a white head band with a flower on it, she finished it off with a pair of white frilly socks and pink sandals. I had never understood dressing babies with shoes when they couldn’t walk but as I admired myself - I had to admit, it was aesthetically pleasing. I wondered what Renesmee was wearing today.

Esme sighed, “I feel for him, of course I do but he is putting the blame where it doesn’t belong. You have done nothing wrong. Aurora _chose_ you.”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Mom admitted, picking me up and kissing my nose causing me to giggle. “I don’t even have to pretend. She looks so much like myself and Emmett. Her eyes, her blonde hair, her dimples. She doesn’t even smell like them. But I’m not as selfish as he thinks I am, I don’t feel like I deserve her.”

‘Oh sweetheart, how can you look at the love that little girl has for you and think it isn’t deserved? She chose you for a reason, Rose. Trust in your daughter.” Esme hugged her and me since I was between them, I didn’t mind and mom melted into the hug.

“My daughter..” Mom whispered like she was still coming to grips with it and I figured I’d help a little.

“Momma, Momma, Momma!” I clapped and squealed, at this point it was kind of a show to make my mom happy, but I enjoyed her reactions to my silly baby-ness. I wondered if this was how all reincarnated babies entertained themselves? I was suddenly bombarded with memories of Baby Geniuses, the movie.

“I think we’ll have to get used to hearing that word more often than not,” Esme chuckled, giving my small hand a squeeze.

“I have to rub it in Emmett’s face that she said momma first,” Mom teased and I smiled, should I hold off on saying daddy to make her feel more vindicated?

When we came back downstairs, Renesmee was being held by Aunt Alice and I did a double take. She looked like she was a month or two old, or at least what I assumed a one month old looked like. I knew she would grow fast, but seeing is definitely believing.

“You can hardly call them twins anymore,” Alice sighed, and I agreed with her. Aside from sharing a womb, we were very different. Renesmee looked…well I can’t say she looked like the baby in the movie cause that CGI nightmare was unrealistic - but she did look like a mixture of Edward and Bella with chocolate eyes and bronze hair. While my eyes were a bluish-violet color and I had blonde hair and a dimpled smile.

I still looked like a newborn...If I was comparing, I’d say I looked a week old...if that. While Renesmee looked a month or two. I was growing much slower than she was.

“And she wouldn’t let me put shoes on her,” Alice whined and I only now noticed that Renesmee was bare footed. Maybe she didn’t find them necessary since we couldn’t walk but I was already used to wearing shoes. I didn’t mind the feeling of them.

“Aurora is also saying Momma already,” Mommy gushed and I felt smug, not that I was more advanced than my twin but that I could make her so happy. This is what book Rosalie deserved, fucking Stephanie.

I wondered if Renesmee had felt as offended as I had when Carlisle insinuated I was mentally behind her because immediately she called, “Daddy!” and Edward was in the room taking her from Alice in the next second.

“Did she just -?” He asked and kissed her forehead, before looking at me. He narrowed his eyes at my mom, causing me to growl and put my hand on her cheek.

“Momma,” I glared at him, or tried to glare at him - I still wasn’t sure what face I made when I attempted it but I was sure Uncle Jasper would ensure he knew what I was trying to do. He huffed while mom hid her smile behind me.

“How is Bella going to handle this?” Edward asked no one in particular and I tilted my head. I supposed she would just get over it, being the sound newborn she was - at least if that was factual. If not, when I was old enough I’d kick her ass if she insulted my mom. For now, I’d just have to IOU an ass whopping.

“She’ll deal with it, Edward. No one is going to shame Aurora for her choice, nor Rosalie and Emmett. You made your bed, now it’s time that you lay in it. You’re so used to acting out and having things still go your way - well now you’re learning just what consequences are.” Grandma Esme told him firmly, surprising mommy and Alice who were staring at her with new eyes. I didn’t know how Alice felt but I knew mommy was impressed. I was also extremely proud of Esme for putting her foot down. So proud I squealed and clapped my hands together. It was the closest I could get to telling them I was happy with something. Babies were so limited, poor things. Poor us? Poor me? Whatever.

“She agrees,” Jasper smirked.

“I still fail to see how it’s my fault!” Edward growled out and I rolled my eyes, or tried too, making mom smirk.

“Look at how you’ve treated both of them since you found out about their conception. I’m not saying we were innocent, but we aren’t her _parents._ ” Uncle Jasper stressed the word. I assumed he was trying to point out as half of us he should have been in our corner even when the other’s weren’t. Although I didn’t think it would have made much of a difference, I wouldn’t tell any of them that.

“Look at how you’ve treated Aurora since she has been born. You’re always trying to force your opinion on people, taking away their choice. You’re mad because Aurora made a choice you don’t agree with - but I don’t think she cares how you feel about it.” Mom snapped and Edward, Alice and Esme looked at Jasper.

“She doesn’t care at all, in fact she finds your whining annoying and when Alice tries to defend you, it causes Aurora to get irritated with her. Aurora knows exactly what and who she chose. I felt bits and pieces of how much she loved Rose the minute she heard her voice outside the womb. She squirmed in your arms because Rose didn’t grab her fast enough,” Jasper chuckled, “It has always been Rose.. you weren’t even an option.”

I was aware at this point I only had one Uncle, I’d never consider Edward an Uncle. At least not any time soon, but even so, I still considered Jasper my favorite. The real MVP. My main man. He was just laying down cold hard facts while I was too young to say them myself. I would have high fived him, If I thought my body was capable of such an action, it was honestly a fifty/fifty chance.

I really wanted to yell “Burn!” like the child I was. It was so satisfying to watch Edward be put in his place instead of Rosalie getting the short end of the stick, but I knew I couldn’t say the word and that by the time I had forced myself to form it - it would have lacked the insult I intended it to be.

As it usually happens, Edward stormed out of the room after that, surprisingly he put Renesmee into Jacob’s willing arms. Rationally, I knew that he wouldn’t hurt Renesmee. I understood the imprint bond and I didn’t hold anything against him, personally. I was even sure that when he wasn’t pining over Bella like a pathetic pup, he was probably a cool dude but I didn’t trust him.

I could only assume it was my instincts telling me he was dangerous, which was true. Had he not imprinted on Renesmee, I was sure he would have been right next to Sam’s pack, trying to kill us. After all, he had assumed Bella was his imprint for awhile. Stupidly so, but love makes you an idiot.

_Are you okay, Ren?_ I asked her, ready to throw the fit of the century to get her far away from him if she gave me even the indication that she wasn’t.

_I’m fine, Rora. Jakey won’t hurt me._ It was hard to remember she wasn’t reincarnated sometimes. The complexity that was her mind while she was still only a two day old baby…a half vampire baby, but a baby none the less was pretty impressive.

I suddenly felt a little sad, my sister already had her soul mate. I know it doesn’t technically have to work that way. She could easily choose him to be a best friend or a big brother and fall in love with someone else but according to the end of Breaking Dawn - that is not what will happen.

By the time she was eighteen, they would be a couple…although I couldn’t help but hope it was when she _was_ eighteen and not when she _looked_ eighteen. If her growth rate followed the plot of the books, then technically she’d only be seven then. Just the thought made me shudder and mom wrapped the blanket tighter around me assuming I was cold. It was all just very weird to me so I pushed the thought out of my head. No need to gross myself out when I had a front row seat to watching what would happen.

I didn’t want an imprint situation, the pack were all guys aside from a bitter Leah - she had every right to be bitter and angry. She had been done so wrong in the story…many of the woman were if you think about it. I only just now realized what people meant when they said Stephanie had been a ‘mormon author’ She really gave the woman the short end of the stick and made the men “superior.” I would destroy that notion - there was no way I was going to allow it to continue. My mother was Rosalie freaking Hale and she didn’t take anyone’s shit, I sure as hell wouldn’t either.

Although I couldn’t help but wonder if I’d ever have a mate and I knew without needing anyone to tell me how disappointed I would be if they weren’t Tanya. _Tanya.._ Just thinking her name made my little baby heart flutter. There was no way I would be able to hide what a total _SIMP_ I was for Tanya - but who in their right mind could blame me? She was strong, brave, funny, sexy, enticing, intelligent…I had read many fan-fictions (thought there weren’t as many as I wished) and was fascinated by the level of depth she possessed. I know that fan-fictions aren’t the original work and more an interpretation but when Stephanie failed my girl so badly, I was glad other’s took it upon themselves to fix her mistake.

I wanted to be Tanya’s mate…did that make me anything less than dedicated? You tell me, but she wanted a mate so badly and she _deserved_ one! I refused to believe that my strong independent Tanya had been pining over mister angsty teen drama. Seriously? Just because Stephanie was having sexual fantasies about an eternal teenager, didn’t mean _everyone_ else was. I would show Tanya that I would make the perfect mate! I would show her that she waited so freaking long but it was because I hadn’t been born!

I didn’t know why I was given this life, I didn’t know if I was somehow essential to this story or why I was chosen out of all the people that die every single day but I would make the most of it. You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take and given the fact that _my_ Tanya was a very real and very beautiful woman here and now, I knew that I would have to be exactly who she needed.

I’d be stronger - I bet I could convince Jasper to train me in secret, especially if I found a way to tell him about the threat coming our way without telling the others. He would do anything to save Alice, even risk the wrath of my mom. Tanya had been apart of the vampires training Bella on how to fight so she was a skilled fighter - although Bella still sucked in my opinion but I won’t blame that on them, more on Bella’s absolute lack of know how. Jasper was _The Major_ , _God of War_ …He could teach me how to kick some ass. I would prove I wasn’t a damsel in distress. I would show Tanya I could defend her.

I was already smart, I’d say I even had a bit of an advantage considering I already went through high school once. I loved to read, write, sing, dance, draw, and learn new things. I’m sure she would already appreciate those things about me. Dancing was one of my favorite things to do - I had taken seven years of dance. Six of Piano, Violin, guitar and Drums along with Five years of singing lessons. Music was a huge passion of mine.

I’d also be the perfect gentlemen…I’d open doors for her, pick her flowers - I wondered if mom would know what her favorite were? - catch her animals for her so she didn’t have too. I’d even let her have the first go at any and all of my own future meals. It was something woman found romantic, sharing meals, right?

I was glad I didn’t find the idea of hunting animals off putting - but maybe that would change. Truthfully I was more on the hunting humans side of things but I knew my family would disapprove. Even if I only hunted bad humans like Peter and Charlotte.

Personally I think vampires are a form of population control. Ensuring that humans don’t over populate and destroy the earth - if you really think about it, if a vampire hunted one human a week that’s only 52 humans a year. More babies than that are born a day. They could feed four times a week and still only kill 208 horrible humans a year.

That was something I’d bring up in future arguments. I was pulled out of my musings by Carlisle walking into the room interrupting the causal conversation the room had been having.

“So,” He got everyone’s attention. “Given recent events I have been researching hybrid children. Previously we had only been looking up the union between vampires and humans or Dhampir's…however, given the obvious,” He motioned to me with his hand, “It’s become apparent that we may not be able to only rely on one type of myth.”

“What do you mean?” Mom asked, rocking me in the rocking chair. She wasn’t the only one who looked confused.

“There are three prominent types of hybrids that are the result of the supernatural and a human,” He explained moving to sit next to Esme on the couch. “A Nephilim, A Cambion, and a Dhampir.”

“What’s the difference?” Daddy asked, moving to stand by me and mom. I noticed Edward slip into the room standing against the wall next to Jacob and Renesmee.

“Well, A Nephilim was said to be the union between an angel and a human. A Cambion, a demon and a human and a Dhampir a vampire and a human.” He explained patiently,

“Then shouldn’t they be Dhampirs?” Jacob asked, not taking his eyes off Renesmee

“As we had previously assumed, yes but in none of the myths or legends does it say anything of wings and halos. Those are specifically Nephilim.” Carlisle raised his hand to stop any further questions, “I did a bit more research and I came to the conclusion that essentially we can safely assume that the myths for all three apply to vampires and their unions with humans.”

“What does this mean for the children?” Esme asked with a concerned glance, at the same time that Jasper asked, “Why would they all apply?”

“I’ll answer Jasper first, his is the easiest to explain.” Carlisle nodded, “In some myths it is stated that vampires are the result of a fallen angel and a human, whether that is true or not I am unaware. No one, not even the Volturi know where the very first vampire originated from…but we _had_ to come from somewhere.”

“We can’t come from angels when we are monsters,” Edward retorted but was silenced when Carlisle shot him a look,

“Essentially that would mean to some extent we are the ‘angels’ consummating with humans since a fallen angel bedding a human would only result in a vampire. Because of our otherworldly beauty that draws them in - to them, that is what we are.”

“Meaning Nephilim would be the result of a vampire and a human, but because we naturally draw in our prey - they would assume it had been an angel,” Alice mused and Carlisle nodded,

“My thoughts exactly, and as for a Cambion. Well, it’s on the virtual other end of the stick. These vampires wouldn’t have used our natural allure and instead would have revealed our more monstrous tendencies when consummating - leading to the human believing it had been a demon in her bed.”

“Why couldn’t it just be an angel that wasn’t a fallen angel creating a Nephi-whatever,” Jacob asked, and it was the first time he didn’t look hostile.

“Because it is against the natural order of things for angels to procreate with humans…essentially they would be breaking a very important rule in heaven - resulting in them falling anyway.”

“Again, what does that mean for the babies?” Mom reiterated Esme’s previous question,

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, “It means we know very little about their potential. All three myths state the same in terms of strength, speed, senses and life span but they are all different in references to abilities and weaknesses.”

“Life span?” Mom released a sad whisper, and it looked like a majority of the room looked particularly bothered by the thought.

“Immortal,” Carlisle hurried to assure the suddenly sad room. “They’ll grow until they reach maturity and then stop. Although they all three myths grow differently.”

“How so?” Jasper asked and he was looking at me as if I’d turn into an adult before his very eyes

“One can will themselves into adulthood, one grows naturally until they reach adulthood, and the last will grow faster than normal children. So I’m not sure which applies here,”

“maybe we can ask them?” Daddy suggested and mom glared at him, “Don’t you dare.” she hissed shooting a glare at the others.

“You don’t want to know?” Esme asked, but her eyes were understanding.

“They deserve to be children as long as they can be,” Mommy looked at me as she spoke and I put my hand on her cheek to reassure her. I made her feel love, happiness, and most of all trust.

“You want a child so badly you would force her to stay that way,” Edward spit at her and when I saw my mom flinch slightly at his accusation - I was enraged. He was such a fucking child! He couldn’t have his way so he was going to try to make her feel bad about herself.

“Watch what you -” Daddy stated in a cold tone but he stopped and his eyes snapped to mine when I snarled. It was quite an impressive snarl really - for the fact that it came from such a small body.

“Her eyes..” I heard Esme whisper but I was too busy staring at Edward - I wanted to make him sorry for hurting my mom.

“Edward you should - “ Jasper started, but was cut off when Edward was thrown backwards into the wall with such force that it actually cracked. He seemed to be suspended there, frozen by an invisible force and I really wanted to smirk - stupid baby limitations.

Jacob had rushed Renesmee across the room and everyone was staring in confusion at Edward, all except for me,

“I can’t move,” Edward gasped and inwardly I laughed, if only I knew how to throw him again.

“Aurora, sweetheart,” Uncle Jasper spoke up from the side but I didn’t take my eyes off Edward. “Edward is very sorry that he attacked your mommy like that, aren’t you Edward?” He asked with a slight growl and it seemed that the rest of the room realized what happened as Edward nodded his head vigorously.

“Holy shit,” I heard Daddy whisper.

“Rose,” Esme got mommy’s attention and motioned to me with her head,

“Can you let the mean man go for me, Angel?” She asked and I snapped my eyes to her. She wanted me to let him go? “It means the world to me that you’re so protective, Angel but I need you to let him go.”

I sighed, I really didn’t want too but I would do it for my mommy, I didn’t even look back at him, I just let the anger I was feeling settle in my chest and I heard him drop to the floor.

“Thank you, princess.” Mommy whispered kissing my cheek and I babbled un-intelligently. My way of telling her next time I’d throw him through the window. It seemed no one talked for a few very tense seconds while I contemplated how much different this seemed to be from the book, I was changing things without even trying. Would the Volturi even come?

“She’s Telekinetic,” I heard Carlisle speak and looking at him, he was looking at me like a child looked at presents on Christmas eve.

“Oh man, my daughter is so cool!” Daddy gushed, lifting me from moms arms and spinning me around while I laughed, he was going to be such a fun dad.

“Be careful with her, Emmett!” Mommy scolded him and he looked sheepish when he handed me back to her.

“What was with her eyes?” Jacob asked, eyeing me critically. “They were glowing violet.”

“It must be a warning of sorts, to show when she’s about to use one of her powers.” Carlisle mused, taking extensive notes.

“One of them?” Alice asked,

“Even Dhampir’s have more than one power. Actually they have two most, but the other’s…well the potential is really unlimited. They could get all the collective powers or only a few of them. Telekinesis is one of them, and their ability to transfer thoughts and feelings could be considered a type of mind manipulation.” He was writing faster than I had ever seen anyone write before while he spoke and I gathered that while this situation may have been stressful, as the curious scientific type vampire he was - it was overall fascinating to him.

He stood abruptly only to disappear and reappear with a tape measure, “I want to keep track of their growth.” He explained and Edward moved to take Renesmee from an annoyed Jacob - he probably didn’t want to let her go, while Mom stood with me.

Carlisle led us into the kitchen and Esme laid Renesmee on the table and held her still - she was clearly very annoyed by the process. She was making little fussy cries and trying to move her legs,

_It’s okay, they just wanna see how big we are._ I told her and her eyes settled on me,

_They’ll do you too?_ She asked,

_Yes, I’ll be next._ I wrinkled my nose at the thought and she giggled at me

“Alright, Aurora next.” He spoke taking more notes in his book, I hoped he had extra at the rate he was writing it would fill fast.

I didn’t squirm when mom laid me down, I knew what to expect so I just stayed as still as possible letting him do his thing.

“Renesmee is the size of a three month old, while Aurora is the size of a week old.” Ha. Called it, although Ren was bigger than I thought she was.

“What does that mean?” Esme asked while making myself and my sister a bottle.

“It means that Renesmee is growing like the typical Hybrid or Dhampir myth while Aurora is growing like the Nephilim myth. Cambion myths were the ones capable of growing at the snap of a finger.” He explained patiently.

“Can I hold her now?” I heard Alice plead and mommy huffed before reluctantly handing me over, but I saw how she watched every move Alice made. My stomach growled at that second and I was annoyed by my baby need to sleep so often, I was particularly invested in all this talk about hybrid’s and the different kinds. And not just because I was personally involved. It was just all kinds of interesting, plus I wanted to throw Edward into a wall again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to have Seth imprint on her just for some extra drama lol what do you think? Obviously Tanya will still be her mate, even if he imprints on Aurora. 
> 
> Poor Aurora going through so much! 
> 
> P,S, I tried to have this done earlier but the day spiraled out of control so sorry for the wait!

This time when I woke up I knew I wasn’t in anyone’s arms, but I could sense that Ren was laying next to me. I yawned, stretching my small body and opened my eyes, we were in a bassinet in the living room. I couldn’t see anyone, but I blamed that on the fact that the bassinet was sunk in and we were so short - but I could hear voices.

“I’m sorry,” I heard the voice of Aunt Alice speak. I didn’t know who she was apologizing too or what for, but when mommy sighed I figured it was to her.

“It’s alright,” She admitted and even I could hear the reluctance in her voice.

“It isn’t that I think you don’t deserve to be a mom, Rose. I was just…I don’t know. I wanted the situation to work out for them.”

“I get it. I do. I got my dream at the expense of someone else but I can’t find any part of myself that wishes to change it. I did at first..” She admitted and I was saddened by that fact, I blamed my baby emotions because rationally I understood her reasons. “It was complicated, it was going to cause problems, not to mention I didn’t feel worthy of her…but then she showed me how much she loved me. I can see it when she looks at me like I personally created the world,” She chuckled fondly, “She called me momma. She chose me, Alice and for the first time in my immortal life…I really feel like I was changed for a reason. To be here, to be her mother. If I hadn’t went through what I went through, if I hadn’t lost my human life - I wouldn’t have gotten to be her mother. I love her so much Alice, she’s my little miracle.”

“I know, and I’m on your side. On her side. I wasn’t.. I wasn’t thinking about you or her - I can admit that, I was worried about Edward and Bella but Esme is right. Edward is always making decisions, snap decisions and thinking only about the immediate future - he never thinks about the long term consequences or even about the consequences at all. He has to learn from his own mistakes. I won’t ostracize my sister and my niece for him.” Alice’s voice was firm and determined and I smiled. I was glad she came around, it would have made me sad to have to hate her.

“Not to interrupt this heart felt moment,” I heard Jacob speak up and I wondered when he had lost the hostility in his voice, what had I missed? Did he finally realize to be with Ren he had to accept her vampire family? “But how are we all going to handle Bella?”

I could practically _feel_ how the atmosphere changed at his question. It went from carefree and laid back to tense, worried.

“She’s going to try to kill you,” Daddy chuckled and I heard Jacob groan.

“It Isn’t something I can control.” It sounded like he had said it many times already,

“She won’t care. Newborns are emotionally irrational. They act, they don’t think.” Explained Uncle Jasper.

“So what is she going to do about Aurora choosing Rosalie over her?” Jacob snarked but at least he had said her name and not bloodsucker or blondie.

_What are they talking about?_ I heard Ren ask me and I tuned out the conversation with the adults

_Your mommy is waking up today and they’re worried she’ll be mad at Jakey and my mommy._

_Because I’m Jakey’s imprint and you chose auntie rose as a mommy? I don’t want her to hurt my Jakey or Auntie Rose._

_She won’t, don’t worry. I won’t let her hurt my mommy and…I won’t let her hurt your Jakey._ I begrudgingly admitted, and she pulled me into a hug much to my chagrin. I could barely get my stupid little baby arms to cooperate with me half the time and my 2 minutes older twin could - although she looked like she had grew even between the time we had been asleep. I wondered if I had too.

“Well good morning sleeping beauties,” Uncle Jasper chuckled looking at me stuck in Renesmee’s arms and I was surprised when Renesmee growled at him.

“Did she just growl at you?” Jacob asked incredulously moving to stand by the bassinet and peering inside.

Uncle Jasper tilted his head and seemed to be focusing, “She is staking her claim on Aurora, she is protective of her little sister and is basically saying ‘mine.’”

I didn’t know how to feel about that, but I guess having an overly protective big sister wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

“Aww,” I heard mommy coo and she peered over the Bassinet causing my own eyes to light up. I reached for her immediately, babbling away a mile a minute. I was wondering when she’d come over and pick me up, I hadn’t wanted to rush her, but since she was already here…

“Did someone miss me?” She laughed openly disentangling me from Renesmee while I was swept into the baby excitement of seeing my mom.

I really wanted to scream out “Of course I missed you!!” but I couldn’t speak yet so I settled for the most obvious word that gave away my excitement.

“Momma!” I squealed, and much to my satisfaction - as a baby - and horror - as an adult - I started sucking on her chin. Luckily for me, most people in the room found it hilarious and Esme walked over, her shoulders shaking with her laughter as she handed my mom a napkin for her chin and a pacifier for me. Jacob had picked up Renesmee.

“Stay close to me,” Daddy spoke to mommy, coming to stand behind us and smiling down at me. I lifted up my hand and he bent down so I could put it on his cheek and I made sure he knew that while I was very obviously a momma’s girl - I absolutely loved my dad. I imagined him and I would get in a lot of trouble together. Thank god mom couldn’t get gray hairs.

“I love you too, princess.” He beamed at me, taking me from moms arms. I didn’t struggle even if I had been pretty excited to finally see my mom. He carried me upstairs and it was the first time he was going to change me so I made sure to pay extra attention.

He wasn’t as inadequate as I imagined he would be at the task, it wasn’t that I thought he was in capable, I just figured that he had no practice so he would be extremely shaky and his movements would be awkward but they weren’t.

He changed me easily, swapping my normal pink pacifier with a golden one. I was a little confused on why until he put a white onesie on me that said ‘Daddy’s princess’ with a black diaper cover and a golden bow in my blonde hair. He finished it off with a pair of white shocks and then started to carry me back downstairs or at least I thought we were going downstairs - instead he carried me into what I assumed was his and mommy’s room. He gently laid me on the bed and then sped off but was back before I could count to three.

He had changed into a pair of black pants, a white shirt with the words ‘World’s best daddy’ and a pair of golden shoes. I wondered when he had the time to get the shirt but was distracted by the fact that we matched and I was completely floored by the sentiment.

“Don’t we look like quite the pair,” He smiled at me after he had raised me into his arms, my back against his chest and his hand holding my butt, his other hand securely on my chest while he faced us towards the mirror - but even I had to admit we looked pretty damn good. If only mom matched with us too.

It seemed all eyes were on us when started walking or more like strutting back downstairs, it seemed daddy was really proud of the fact that we were matching.

“There are my two favorite people,” Mom smiled at us, leaning up when he leaned down they met in a kiss. It was chaste but I looked away anyway. Who wants to see their parents kiss.

“They’re on their way,” Aunt Alice spoke up and Daddy tensed, handing me to mommy and leading us to the far side of the room before standing in front of us protectively while Aunt Alice stood next to us with Renesmee and Uncle Jasper in a similar position.

Jacob was the first to leave and I couldn’t actually hear what was being said from where I was, I didn’t know if it was because I was a hybrid and so my hearing wasn’t as advanced as my families or if nothing was being said yet, but I got my answer when a few super tense and quiet minutes later, Jacob ran into the house and stood next to Alice and Renesmee while Edward walked in with Bella.

“You look amazing, Bella. How do you feel?” I heard Carlisle ask, I couldn’t see from where I was in my moms arms positioned behind daddy. I assumed this was a strategic move, since Renesmee was also hidden behind Jasper.

“She’s amazing, you should have seen her. She smelled human blood and right when she started to hunt it, I cut into her focus and she held her breathe and ran away.” Edward gushed and I rolled my eyes. He didn’t even let her answer for herself. Did she not realize how patronizing that was?

“He left out where I almost attacked him,” I heard her mumble and Renesmee must have gotten annoyed with waiting to meet her mom because she made an impatient cry tapping her hand on Alice’s face.

“Someone has been quite impatient to meet you,” Alice teased Bella and I thought she was laying it on a bit thick. Renesmee hadn’t seemed to notice Bella wasn’t around at all but whatever.

“Renesmee..” She whispered and walked forward, taking her carefully out of Alice’s arms. Jacob hovered too close in my opinion and I already knew what would happen as a result of that.

She gasped as Renesmee put her hand on her cheek and I hoped Ren left me out of her thoughts. So far things were going good and there was no more arguing about me - although I didn’t think Edward would let it go so easily, I really hoped he would.

“What was that?”

“She showed you the first memory she had of you,” Edward seemed much happier with Bella around, it was easy to see that he loved her. Even if I didn’t agree with how controlling he was while she was human, maybe they would grow out of that now that she was also a vampire.

“Showed me how?” and I sighed, I already knew all of this stuff. I didn’t like that this was following the book, it was incredibly annoying. I was tempted to start to fidget to get moms attention but I was aware of how easily this situation could flip. So I just laid my head on my mom’s shoulder and looked out the window while she began to rub my back - the pacifier was really coming in clutch for me because I would have started sucking on her again had my dad forgot to put it in my mouth.

“How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She’s gifted,”

“I’ve only been out for three days?” She must have noticed that Renesmee was starting to get teeth. I was absolutely _not_ jealous of that. Nope. Not even a little bit. No way. Don’t even accuse me of being - Alright I was so fucking jealous, I wanted teeth to eat food that wasn’t blood mixed with baby formula! I wanted a cheeseburger.

“Her growth rate is unprecedented,” Grandpa Carlisle spoke up and I almost rolled my eyes at how he easily avoided giving her any of the information we had all received. He must not want to upset her.

“Okay, that’s enough experimenting for today,” I heard Jacob butt in and I internally snorted. I wondered if mom would follow outside so I could see Bella punch him.

“Jacob, Bella is doing wonderful,” Edward scolded and I wanted to giggle aloud but I didn’t. She hadn’t smelled or scented me so far, I really wanted to keep it that way.

“Yeah best not to push it though,”

“What’s your problem, Jacob?” I heard her slightly growl and mom pulled her tighter against her body. I put my hand in the crook of her neck to pass on love and trust. I knew she’d protect me.

“Do tell her, Jacob.” Daddy spoke up and I heard mommy hiss slightly for drawing attention in our general direction.

“It’s a wolf thing,” Jacob spoke shakily

“What’s a wolf thing?!” Bella had venom in her voice, she was already quite angry.

“Wait, here.” And I figured Edward had grabbed Ren and gave her to Alice.

_They’re going to fight!_ She panicked in my head

_I’m kind of not in a position to help,_ I dead-panned. What was I supposed to do hidden behind daddy in moms arms? I wasn’t even looking in the general direction of them. Kind of seemed like it was a personal problem.

“You know we can’t control it and it doesn’t mean what you think it mean’s, I swear.” Jacob was speaking so fast I wasn’t sure I would have been able to follow if I wasn’t smarter than your average three day old.

“Take Renesmee out of the room,” I heard her say at the same time Jacob released a panicked groan.

_Why didn’t they make you leave?!_ She screeched in my head and I snickered,

_Sucks to suck, big sis._

“Edward don’t touch me right now, I don’t want to hurt you.” And then I heard the scuffle and everyone following them outside.

“Go with them,” Mom urged daddy, who turned and kissed the back of my head quickly before he was off.

Alice walked back into the room with Renesmee in her arms, “Well that could have gone better,”

“it could have gone a lot worse,” Mom sighed, shifting me slightly. I wondered if it was just a human mannerism she was so used to performing that it happened subconsciously.

“She didn’t even smell her,” Alice mused moving so she was in my line of sight making me smile around my pacifier. She handed mom a blanket while she wrapped one around Ren, and I noticed she was wearing a purple diaper cover with a white onesie that said ‘Fabulous’ and a matching purple bow in her hair.

“Too much was going on, she was hyper focused on Renesmee and then Jacob - we won’t be able to keep her hidden for long.” Mom replied, carrying me into the kitchen while Alice followed. I knew she was going to make us a bottle. I turned my face and buried it into my moms neck - inhaling deep breathes of her scent. She smelled like fresh rain and wildflowers - it was surprising, I guess I always supposed she’d smell like roses even if that was kind of a stupid thought.

“We’ll be showing her the cottage later, it’ll help.”

Mom repositioned me so I was cradled in the crook of her arm before popping my bottle into my mouth. I found it annoying how often babies had to eat and sleep. She carried me into the living room and sat in the rocking chair, rocking me as she fed me. Smiling down at me when I lifted my hand and wrapped it in her hair. It was soft, silky, and shiny.

Daddy came in not long after that while I was still eating, Alice had brought another rocking chair - I had no idea where it had came from - and placed it next to me and mom so Ren and I could see each other, but mostly I was busy looking at mom. He came over to us, and kissed mom on the head, caressing the top of mine with his hand.

Jacob was the next to run in, giving Ren’s head a similar caress and standing slightly in front of Alice, just as daddy had done with me and mommy. I wondered if Bella had been the last to enter in the book and then remembered they had wanted her to keep her distance from Ren until she was for sure under control. It was smart. They were probably extra cautious because of me.

Carlisle and Esme were the next to enter, “Can I hold her, Rose?” She asked and I realized that Esme hadn’t held me yet, I didn’t mind but I wouldn’t make a fuss for mom. If she was okay with it then I would be too.

Mom was reluctant, it was easy to tell, and I think we all knew it was Bella that was the cause but in the end she stood and motioned for Esme to take her spot before easily transferring me into her arms and Esme effortlessly continued to feed me. She smiled so warmly down at me that I realized I loved her. I wasn’t sure were all this love was coming from, but as much as I was still iffy about being inside twilight - I couldn’t have asked for a better family. With that in mind, I placed my hand on her cheek and let her feel that from me. Her smile widened,

“What is it?” Mom asked, studying us curiously,

“She showed me that she loved me,” Grandma said and her eyes started to shimmer with unshed tears, I wondered if she was sad or happy. I was well aware she had lost her human child when he was just a baby.

I didn’t know how she was feeling but I figured the best way to help was to sing to her. Singing always helped me and it helps Ren and I even had the best song in mind, I kept my hand on her cheek as I sang and even let Ren hear it too.

**_**(NOTE: This version is by Desmond Dennis and it is the only version I will let my nephew listen too, it drives me slightly less crazy than the original lol)** _ **

**__ **

_I’m the baby_

_That’s my mommy_

_That’s my daddy_

_We’re all sharks_

_That’s my grandma_

_Can’t forget about grandpa_

_Oh, that’s my family_

_We’re all sharks_

I heard Esme’s sharp intake of breathe and remembered that she wasn’t aware that I could do this, while Ren was clapping in the back ground clearly enjoying the song. Maybe I created a monster.

_Baby shark doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

_Baby shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

 _Baby shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

_Baby shark (I need my mommy)_

_Mommy shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

_Mommy shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

 _Mommy shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

_Mommy shark (Where’s my daddy at?)_

_Daddy shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

 _Daddy shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

 _Daddy shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

_Daddy shark (They made it possible)_

“What’s she showing you now?” I heard daddy ask as Ren was squealing in excitement,

“She’s singing..?” I heard grandma ask at the same time mom lifted my hand and placed it on her cheek.

_Grandma shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

 _Grandma shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

 _Grandpa shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

_Grandpa shark_ _doo-doo-da-doo-doo_

_We’re all sharks, ooh._

_Yeah, we’re all sharks, ooh._

I stopped after that, Esme was staring at me while mom chuckled, “yeah she can do that too,”

“She’s done it before?” She asked mom, and mom nodded.

“Not that particular song but yes,” Mom spoke fondly before her face hardened and suddenly her and dad were standing right in front of me and Esme.

“I really am sorry Seth,” I heard Bella speak and he chuckled, “No big deal, I get it.” He waved her off and I knew mom was on edge for two reasons. One, Bella had yet to know I existed and two, a wolf was here. One who could imprint on me. I wasn’t too worried, only because I wasn’t into guys - even if one did imprint on me it would be strictly big brother type imprint but I knew it would stress mom out, so I hoped for her sake it didn’t happen.

Ren chose that moment to start fussing and my eyes snapped to seeing her place her hand on Alice’s cheek, “What does she want?” I heard Jacob ask immediately and Edward and Alice both exchanged a glance before shooting a meaninful one towards mommy and daddy.

“She want’s music..” Edward spoke with a furrowed brow and pursed lips

“Music?” Bella asked and everyone tensed, I decided to just replay the song for Ren so she would shut up. She understood the tense situation but she didn’t seem to take it as seriously as I thought she should be taking it.

“mmm,” Aunt alice hummed non commitally while I played the song in Ren’s head. She settled almost immediately and I realized I really did make a monster. Oops. I tried to focus on both playing the song in Ren’s head and focusing on the conversation but it was hard when I was getting sleepy because of my bottle.

Simultaneously they emptied, only the sound of air being sucked out of them was heard in the room before Esme and Alice both popped the bottles out of our mouths and Jasper handed them our pacifiers. I snuggled further into Esme’s chest,

“Do you smell that?” Bella asked, and I felt her tense under me, but my brain was too content to care. I was slipping into unconsciousness.

“Smell what?” Mom asked flippantly,

“It smells like.. strawberries and lilacs.” she took deep breaths of what was apparently my scent, “it’s intoxicatingly delicious.”

Mom couldn’t cut off her warning growl, and Esme pulled me much closer to her chest, Jasper slipping a shirt into her hands. I realized it was daddy’s shirt and they were trying to cover my scent with his. It felt a little late for that and I wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Delicious as in she wanted to munch on me like baby carrots or delicious like a candle that smelled really good but you knew not to eat. I really needed clarification on this like…now.

“It’s not Renesmee,” She attempted to defend herself when she heard mom growl and I couldn’t see her face to know but I was sure she was glaring. Daddy was stiff as a board and Esme was tense but still rocking the chair we were in. My baby instincts were trying to make me fall into a peaceful sleep but I felt like this was something I should be awake for.

“It’s Aurora.” Aunt Alice blurted out and I heard mommy hiss in her direction,

“Who is Aurora?” Bella asked, and I could tell her newborn frustration was getting the better of her. She may be a more controlled newborn but she was still a newborn at the end of the day. She was prone to over reacting apparently. I wanted to know why no one was hurrying to explain before Edward could -

“There were two children,” He explained and I sighed, at least he didn’t say they had two children but I didn’t really think he helped anyway.

“I had two babies? Where is the other?” I heard her move to stand and now both mommy and daddy were growling in warning. I was starting to panic, I didn’t want a fight to break out. Especially when I couldn’t do anything to help. I was still turned away from them, I didn’t know how to use my other power. In my panic I was starting to squirm, making small little cries. I wanted to be quiet, I wanted to not draw attention to me, but the tense atmosphere was affecting me. I heard Ren start to fuss and knew It wasn’t just me.

Someone took me quickly from Esme’s arms but I settled when I smelled his familiar scent and I knew his power was working on me.

“She’s feeding off the emotions in the room and it was making her panic,” He explained while he gently bounced me and rubbed my back. “If you need help with Renesmee, bring her over here Alice.” He spoke and I heard someone start to move towards us and a slight scuffle while Jasper backed up.

“Bella, you have to understand - while both children were born from you, Aurora doesn’t see you or Edward as parents.” I heard Carlisle start and I just really wanted my mom but I knew she was probably busy trying not to rip off Bella’s head right now so I didn’t ask for her. It was a little annoying that I wasn’t facing the action but I figured it was better that way, if limbs started to fly I wasn’t really sure I wanted to see that.

“What?” Bella’s reply was sharp and I flinched away from her tone. I was afraid of her, and I was annoyed at myself for it, but she was the strongest one in the room and if she lost control while Ren and I were around we could get hurt even if no one meant to hurt us.

“Because of Edward’s inability to accept the twins in the womb, Aurora rejected you as parents and chose Rosalie as her mother and Emmett as her father.” Uncle Jasper spoke up, explaining the reasons behind it.

“Edward’s inability to accept them? But I accepted them! I wanted them! I fought for them!” She snarled and I heard mom answer with her own,

“It doesn’t matter, the damage was already done. He scared her and she latched onto the person who made her feel loved and safe - that person was Rose.” Daddy explained,

“Seth!” I heard Jacob yell out and suddenly I smelt more than I felt him move to flank Ren and I. Alice having moved to stand next to Uncle Jasper.

“Rose.” He spoke and I heard her move to take me from his arms. She cradled me against her chest protectively while releasing a warning growl toward the angry newborn in the room. It made sense that Jasper should be involved, he knew how to control newborns.

“Why can’t we just explain that I’m her mother?” Bella near screeched and both Ren and I whined.

“You’re scaring them,” Jasper told her and I heard her take a few deep breathes

“You aren’t her mother,” I heard Esme speak and it was a firm but soft tone. “Rosalie is her mother and Emmett is her father. It is what she chose and what makes her happy. You still have Renesmee who is happy to have you - but Aurora will not change her stance and no one will shame her for it. It may not seem fair but -”

“In the myths the children always reject their parents, and the parents reject them as well. She took Edward’s behavior as rejection and acted accordingly.” Carlisle finished for Esme and it was clear by his tone he was on our side of things. Rosalie was my mom no matter how Edward or Bella felt about it.

“Can I at least hold her?” She asked in a defeated tone,

“That isn’t the best idea right now,” Esme told her when mom growled again,

“I wont let you anywhere near her until I know you’re in control of yourself. Of both your thirst and your temper.”

“I won’t hurt her! I didn’t hurt Renesmee!” Bella growled out and I snuggled further into mom realizing that at least for now things seemed to be handled.

“Let her decide for herself,” Edward challenged, “Or are you afraid she’ll choose Bella.” He was baiting my mom and even I knew it. I felt mom take a deep breathe before she conceded,

“Fine.” She spoke through gritted teeth and I wondered if she really thought this would make me choose Bella. Mom pulled my pacifier out of my mouth causing my eyes to snap open and glare at her and despite the situation she smirked making me huff. Daddy and Uncle Jasper both followed as mom slowly stepped forward with me, towards Bella.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Edward were watching me intently while Daddy, Jasper and Mommy were watching Bella. Jacob and Seth had stayed behind to shield Ren and Alice. Bella reached for me at the same time Mommy started to hand me over and I squirmed. I started to kick my feet and as soon as I was in Bella’s arms I shot mom a betrayed look my lip trembling.

“Momma,” I whimpered, my hands reaching for her, but Bella backed us up and I saw moms eyes darken.

“Hey, It’s okay. I won’t hurt you, you’re beautiful.” Bella cooed at me, but I didn’t want her. I wanted my mom.

“Momma,” I cried, tears building in my eyes as my feet began to kick. Bella looked to Rosalie and back to me while Edward came to stand behind her.

“Give her to me,” Mom walked forward and reached for me but Bella growled at her pulling me closer causing me to cry louder. I didn’t like this. This was a stupid idea and I couldn’t believe mom had went along with it.

“Momma! Momma!” I yelled, and I realized it was whenever I was in Edward and Bella’s arms that I was the most upset. I didn’t like being held by them, I felt no connection to them. They were strangers trying to keep me from my mom. That was all.

“Give me my daughter,” Mom snarled at Bella with darkened eyes and I saw that even Daddy’s eyes were darker but he was holding mom back. Probably so she wouldn’t attack while Bella was holding me.

“You’re scaring her Bella,” Uncle Jasper told her walking slowly forward but his eyes didn’t leave Bella’s, “You had your test, it didn’t work the way either of you were hoping. Now you’re just hurting her for nothing.” He told them, and he reached out for me, and then kept walking when neither Edward or Bella backed off.

“Jas,” I cried, reaching for him at the same second he took me into his arms, “Jas.”

“Shhh, it’s okay now Angel.” He whispered in my ear, walking with me back to my mom, he didn't turn around and he didn't take his eyes off Bella - he just walked backwards until he reached her and she took me quickly from his arms.

My tears were rapidly hitting her shirt as I cried, I was upset with the whole thing. It was evil and manipulative and I couldn’t stop crying.

“I’m so sorry,” Mommy spoke to me, “Mommy is so sorry and I won’t ever make you do anything like that again,” She promised while she popped my pacifier in my mouth and I wrapped my fingers in her hair. She started to rub soothing patterns on my back and my tears slowed, only falling one here and there while I hiccupped into her neck. The last thing I remember was placing my hand on her neck and telling her that I forgave her before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke this time I let myself wake slowly, not rushing to open my eyes. Or rushing to call attention to myself. I knew that they’d hear I was now awake, but I was mentally exhausted.

I had been through a lot in my last life, I was no stranger to manipulation or emotional turmoil so I blamed my baby emotions for why I felt like it was swallowing me.

I had forgiven my mother, I hadn’t lied about that - but I was upset at the situation, at Bella and Edward. At life for putting me in this position. I wanted to cry some more but I didn’t. I just sighed and kept my eyes closed.

I could feel that I was in the Bassinet and that Ren was laying next to me. She must have felt my conflicting emotions through our bond because she reached over to offer me what comfort she could. petting my hair as she wrapped her arm around me.

I was suddenly extremely grateful that she was older and bigger than me, I needed this comfort and I didn’t know who else to get it from. I didn’t hear any talking so I assumed they were all doing their own things or sitting in silence. Aware we were awake but waiting for us to call out to them.

I wouldn’t until I was hungry and maybe not even then, I suddenly just wanted to be alone and that made my heart hurt. I loved my mom, I loved my dad and I even loved my sister and Esme, Alice and Carlisle but I didn’t want to play twilight anymore.

It wasn’t fun, it was too real. Too stressful. Too scary. I had never fancied myself a coward - but to be faced with real life vampires actively fighting over me while I was such a fragile little thing...it made it insanely real for me. This wasn’t a movie or a book I could read and put down when I was finished or when it became to much for me to handle - no this was now my life.

What else would I have to put up with from an insistent Edward and Bella? Would I ever even get to see my Tanya? If the Volturi hadn’t been an issue would they have even ever called them? Visited them? Maybe, but not until Renesmee had been too old to assume she was an immortal child. Would I now have to wait eighteen years to meet her? To see her? To love her? I didn’t want that. I didn’t know what I wanted anymore. I was just tired.

I had only been alive for four days and I was already tired. I wished I could shut my mind off, be a baby for once - only have to focus on eating and sleeping but instead I was filled to the brim with thoughts and worries I didn’t want to have.

 _I’ll protect you_. Ren suddenly told me and I clenched my jaw as much as I could as an infant, tears falling silently down my face. Everything just seemed like it was a mess and it was all my fault. Things were supposed to be happy for them now, they had so much to deal with.

James, Edward leaving, Victoria and her newborns, the wolves, the pregnancy... this was supposed to be their reprieve. The calm before the storm and I came in like a hurricane wrecking everything. What was the point? I couldn’t see one.

 _Sing_? She offered helplessly and my lips twitched. She couldn’t sing to me, she didn’t know any songs, so I sang the song pounding in my head.

_Thought I found a way._

_Thought I found a way out._

_But you never go away._

_So I guess I gotta stay now.._

_Oh I hope some day, I’ll make it out of here. Even if it takes all night or a hundred years._

_Need a place to hide but I couldn’t find one near._

_Wanna feel alive outside, I cant fight my fear._

_Isn’t it lovely?_

_All alone, heart made of glass, my mind of stone._

_Tear me to pieces, skin and bones._

_Hello, Welcome home._

When I was finished, I opened my eyes and she looked so sad that I almost regretted my song of choice. Someone started to walk towards us in that moment and Ren started growling pulling me tighter against her - her little eyes filled with tears.

Uncle Jasper peaked over the side of the Bassinet but I offered him no acknowledgment, I wasn’t in a cheerful mood. He smiled sadly at me before reaching to take me from a still growling Renesmee - who was lifted by Jacob seconds later.

He laid me against his chest and I closed my eyes, resigning myself to the day. I didn’t know if mom was in the room and I wasn’t going to ask for her. He carried me up the stairs, using his calming power on me and I figured he had felt my conflicting and borderline depressing emotions.

He carried me into a room that I assumed was his and Alice’s based on all the pink I could see when I had momentarily opened them again. He laid me on the bed as if I was a piece of fine silk and then took great care changing me out of my pajamas. I didn’t even remember anyone putting them on me.

He changed me slowly, taking his time as he studied me and I watched. I assumed Alice had chosen my clothes because he put a plain white onesie on me before adding a pink shirt with ruffles around the shoulders and chest, a pair of dark wash slip on jeans and white socks. A pink hair band with a bow and a pair of pink sandals.

“There we go,” he spoke softly, like I was a scared animal he didn’t want to spook before he surprised me by lying next to me. He held his head up with his palm and then pulled me so I was tucked into his chest, his fingers rubbing my small belly.

“I know yesterday was so scary and frustrating for you,” He began and I enjoyed his ability to talk to me as if I could understand him. I could but I didn’t know if any of them truly knew that. “I know that your mommy and daddy are very sorry they let that happen. We all are. We should have known better,” He was right. They should have.

I didn’t make any noises, I didn’t coo or say his name. I just laid there, sucking on my thumb - he had yet to put my pacifier in my mouth. “I promise I won’t let Bella or Edward anywhere near you until you are comfortable around them.” He told me looking into my eyes as he spoke.

I wanted to trust him, but hadn’t they all sat there while she held me? Hadn’t they all stood there and watched as I begged my mom to take me back? Was I being too sensitive? Was I overreacting? I just didn’t know.

“I won’t either,” I heard mom hesitate in the doorway, something I knew was not natural for her. “Can I -?”

Uncle Jasper looked up at her before looking back at me and nodding, I heard more than I saw her move towards the bed. Uncle Jasper sliding out after settling me on my back and Mom settling in, cradling me the way he had.

I hadn’t realized just how much I had needed her until I felt her cool hands on my back, smelled her soothing scent or saw the way she looked at me with so much love.

“Momma,” I sighed, pulling my thumb out of my mouth and curling into her, my little fingers wrapped in her shirt. She made a noise I couldn’t distinguish, maybe a sob and pulled me closer.

“I’ll never fail you again,” She was speaking as softly as he had, like they were waiting for me to freak out and reject them as I had Edward and Bella.

We laid there for awhile with her holding me against her chest, the longer we laid there the more we seemed to reconnect. Her shoulders relaxing and her sad eyes gaining the light they had lost.

I felt less sad, less lost, less upset. I had needed my mom even if I hadn’t known that earlier. I didn’t blame her for what happened contrary to what she believed. I didn’t blame any of them, I blamed Bella and Bella alone. She should have given me back to my mom the second she realized how upset I was. Instead of putting me in such a vulnerable and dangerous situation.

It was only Edward and Bella that I blamed, and I tried to let her know that by putting my hand on her neck and offering her love and reassurance.

My stomach growled and she lifted me into her arms, keeping me cradled safely against her chest. As soon as we stepped into the Kitchen we were greeted by a concerned looking Alice and Esme.

“Is she okay?” Alice asked at the same time Esme asked, “how is she doing?”

“She’s alright,” mom sighed, running her nose along my hairline, “I think it was just a stressful time for her and she needed some TLC.”

“More like M&M,” Daddy chuckled, moving to stand behind mom who looked at him with a questioning glance.

“Mommy and me,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes fondly.

“She is a mommas girl, isn’t she?” Esme cooed handing mom my bottle as we walked back into the living room.

“Rora!” Ren exclaimed the second her eyes landed on me, tapping Jacobs cheek repeatedly. It actually made me chuckle, it looked like she was slapping him in the face.

“What does she want?” Bella asked and I stiffened, causing mom, Alice and Esme to shoot Uncle Jasper a concerned look.

“She wants to make sure Aurora is okay,” Jacob said walking over to us with her. She reached for my hand, and placed a kiss on my cheek causing me to smile.

 _Do you feel better now?_ She asked concerned and I started to tear up from all the people in my life who love me already. Especially mommy, Uncle Jasper and my sister.

 _Yes, thank you._ She beamed at me causing mommy to look at Jasper.

“Renesmee is happy that Aurora is feeling better,” He told my mom causing her to smile.

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better, Angel.” She whispered in my ear with a kiss to my temple.

The phone ringing brought her attention to the room and I noticed they exchanged somber looks,

“Charlie?” I heard Bella ask causing me to stiffen again. I didn’t like my new reaction to her voice and I don’t think mom did either if the brief glare she sent her was anything to go by.

“He’s been calling twice a day, everyday.” I heard Edward respond and I tried to remember ever hearing it ring before.

“He needs to mourn,” I heard Carlisle tell her walking into the room and standing beside Esme. His hand resting on her hip. He was looking at me the way they all were - ensuring I was alright.

Bella nodded slowly, as she leaned against Edward. Both of them stealing glances at me and Renesmee.

“I’ll miss this place,” Daddy sighed gently caressing my head with a warm smile.

“Wait, nobody said anything about leaving?” Jacob demanded, handing Ren to Esme who took her gratefully and sidled closer to me and mommy so Ren could see me while she ate.

“Once people believe she’s dead, we can’t take the chance that anyone will see her up and walking around.” Carlisle explained patiently to a very agitated Jacob and I knew what he was going to do next.

I wanted to warn them but I didn’t know how. I could only hope that it was some time before Irina chose to visit so that I could try to avoid the situation. I needed to be able to talk and walk to help my family, or else I’d just be a silent observer the entire time.

I watched helplessly as Jacob ran out of the house clearly agitated and snuggled further into momma. On the bright side, it works out but if I had been able to talk I could have warned them.

* * *

It was a few hours later, I had been passed around the room. Esme, Alice, Daddy, Uncle Jasper and even Carlisle had held me. Edward had wanted a turn but mom adamantly refused to let him near me. Both Uncle Jasper and mommy did. It looked like they were seconds away from ripping him apart before he relented and I was sure Uncle Jasper allowed mommy to feel how grateful I had been.

Bella had kept her distance, but kept shooting me longing looks.

“What is that dog doing that has taken up the rest of the day?!” Alice suddenly yelled out frustratedly and then sighed looking at Bella, “and do you seriously need me to teach you how to use your wardrobe?”

“What’s wrong, Alice?” Mommy had asked handing me to the small psychic. I was a little concerned about being held by the irritated vampire until I saw her shoulders relax as she took deep breathes of my scent. I was calming her. I put my hand on her cheek, adding my own love for my aunt to assist. She smiled gratefully at me and kissed my cheek before handing me back to mom.

“I don’t know, Whatever Jacob is doing. I can’t see,” Alice sighed and Jasper pulled her into a tight hug.

 _Is Jakey in trouble?_ Ren asked me and I sighed

 _Yes. He’s bringing over a human. They’re gonna be mad._ I warned her.

Ren studied me before she reached for Edward, when he took her she laid her hand on his cheek and then his eyes snapped to me. I squirmed under his gaze.

“What?” Mom snapped at him sensing my discomfort.

“Aurora told Renesmee that Jacob is bringing over a human,” He told the room as all eyes settled on me

“Told her?” Carlisle asked,

Edward nodded, “It seems they have a sort of twin telepathy, they can communicate with each-other.”

“Aurora sweetheart, what human is the mutt bringing over?” Aunt Alice asked looking between Ren and I. I locked eyes with Ren as I told her.

_He’s showing Bella’s daddy that he is a wolf so we don’t have to move._

She kept her hand on Edwards neck and I’m assuming that allowed him to hear as I spoke cause his eyes widened first in shock and then in anger.

“He’s showing Charlie he is a wolf so we don’t have to move,”

Bella snarled angrily causing me to flinch as mom cradled me, hiding me from view while Esme draped a blanket over me.

“Maybe she is wrong,” Daddy spoke after a few angry moments of silence and Carlisle sighed,

“Only one way to find out,”

* * *

Uncle Jasper was tickling my belly making me giggle in moms arms when Edward growled angrily, “Jacobs coming,” he told the room and they all focused to see if my prediction had been right.

“Hey guys,” Jacob greeted casually as he walked into the room before going over to drop a kiss on Ren’s head in Esme’s arms.

“What did you do?!” Bella growled at him glaring angrily while mom repositioned me so I was facing the situation for once. She was standing with me against her chest - but facing the room while I sucked on my thumb.

“We had a problem and I solved it,” he replied easily and Edward hissed,

“He phased in front of Charlie,” most of the room sent a glance in my direction before focusing back on Jacob.

“You could have given him a heart attack!” Bella yelled angrily,

“Give him some credit, Bella. He’s one tough old man.” Jacob brushed her off

“And what of the Volturi? They’ll kill anyone who knows about us,” She stressed,

“I’m not an idiot,” he shot her a look, “I only told him about me.”

“And that Rosalie and Emmett had a daughter while Bella and I adopted.” Edward sneered,

“He’s not just gonna let that go, Jake.” Bella hissed

“Did you even think of the pain you’ll put Bella through? It’ll be like shoving a white hot poker down her throat and that’s assuming she can control her thirst.” Both Bella and Jacob flinched away from his description,

“I didn’t know you’d be in pain,” he admitted quietly, “Things may be different now but I still care about you Bells. I just - I know you’ll be much happier with him in your life.”

“Don’t pretend you’re doing this for anyone other than yourself,” Edward snapped at him and Jacob shrugged,

“I’m sorry you feel that way, cause he’ll be here in an hour.” He moved to take Ren from Esme and she went willingly while the room focused on me again.

“So she is Psychic?” Alice blurted out and I saw the way her eyes lit up, assuming she wasn’t alone.

“What do you mean? She has another power?” Jacob exclaimed,

“She knew you were going to Charlie and why you were going to Charlie,” Carlisle told him studying me,

“So she’s psychic?” Daddy repeated Alice’s question.

“She very well could be,” Carlisle had his notebook in his hand as soon as he finished talking and he was taking more notes.

I felt a little uncomfortable that they all assumed I was like Alice, especially because I wasn’t but I had no other way to explain the knowledge I shouldn’t have. So maybe It was safer to let them assume I was a lesser Psychic than Alice was...Lesser because eventually the knowledge I had would run out.

Carlisle had gotten his tape measure out and measured us once again, explaining to Bella all that she had missed while she was asleep. He left out the fact that I had wings, but after everyone exchanged a glance - I assumed it had been done on purpose, to prevent another newborn meltdown.

“Aurora is only slightly bigger than she was yesterday,” he mused aloud, “typical growth of a newborn.” He assured mom who sighed in relief.

“Renesmee is now the size of a five month old, and she has three teeth,” he took extensive notes as my eyes widened. Holy shit, she grew two whole months over night and got three teeth. Not fair at all.

“What does that mean?” Bella panicked and Edward hugged her,

“She’s growing like a typical Dhampir while Aurora isn’t. That’s all,” He rushed to assure the panicked newborn.

“Why is Aurora growing slower?” Bella asked, staring at me like she wanted to take me from mom.

“I can’t answer that. Although it seems they are both intelligent for their age. Even if Renesmee has a slightly more extensive vocabulary,” He tapped his chin with his pen as he spoke looking between us,

“How so?” Bella asked again and I figured she was feeling rather left out that every one seemed to be aware of things she wasn’t.

“Aurora can say Jas, Da, and Momma. Although she may be able to say Daddy now,” Esme explained with a small smile,

“Renesmee can say Daddy, Mommy, Rora, Ali and Jakey.” Carlisle continued and my own eyes widened, when the hell had she said all that?! Man stupid sleeping patterns making me miss so much stuff!

“Say Daddy, Angel. Come on, say Daddy.” Daddy bent down to look at me while mom watched with a look of interest.

“Momma!” I said to mess with him and his smile faltered while mom bit her lip to stop from laughing.

“No, say Daddy. Da-ddy.” He slowly tried to pronounce it for me,

“Mo-mma.” I said slowly and then beamed at him like I had done a good job and wanted praise.

He scowled while Esme, Alice and Uncle Jasper were chuckling. Mom’s shoulders were shaking and Carlisle coughed to hide his own laugh. I didn’t look to see how Edward or Bella were handling the display.

“Come on,” he whined and I giggled but he looked so dejected I decided to take it easy on him.

“Da-“ I started and then furrowed my brow in concentration, “ddy!” I finished much to his excitement, he took me from mom and held me out in front of him, watching me intently.

“Alright, now all together.” He coached,

“Daddy!” I squealed my little legs kicking in my excitement. He pulled me to chest holding me with one hand while fist pumping the other.

“Hell yeah!” He yelled and mommy, Esme and Alice glared at him.

“Language,” Esme scolded him.

“Sorry,” he apologized sheepishly, and handed me back to momma who took me gratefully.

“Charlie will be here in five minutes,” Alice told the room and we dispersed.

“Stay here with Bella and I, Rose. He wants to meet both children,” Edward told mommy and she glared,

“If I’m staying so are Emmett and Jasper.”

“You don’t trust us?” He asked offended and mom released a humorless chuckle, “not as far as I can throw you,” she sneered. And Uncle Jasper stepped up behind her with Daddy. They all looked at Jacob as he held Renesmee, “Don’t look at me, I’m here for moral support.”

“Moral support,” Edward snorted, “as far as he’s concerned you’re the only monster here,”

They began to coach Bella in her human mannerisms while we waited for Charlie to pull into the driveway.

“While he’s here you can’t show him your powers, and you can’t bite him.” Edward told Renesmee while I rolled my eyes. She wasn’t stupid.

Uncle Jasper put my pacifier in my mouth and I instantly cuddled further in moms arms contentedly, “we don’t have any worries over here,” he teased.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later that Charlie finally stepped out of his car and Carlisle let him through the door. He sounded distrustful as he spoke but walked into the room. Eyeing Jacob warily.

“Dad,” Bella greeted him from where she sat on the couch as Edward held Renesmee and mommy was sitting in the rocking chair with me while Daddy and Uncle Jasper watched a sports game on television.

“Bella..” he hesitated before he sighed and he sounded tired, “you don’t turn into a giant dog too, do you?”

“She wishes she were that cool,” Jacob smirked and Charlie sighed in relief. If only he knew.

“What happened to you Bella?” He asked seeing the obvious changes,

“I can’t tell you that,” She hesitated and he looked at Jacob and back to her.

“No more secrets Bella! Just - just tell me how to help you,”

“Can you just trust that I’ll tell you anything you need to know?” She asked him

“And I don’t need to know this?” He clarified,

“No you don’t,” she confirmed. He hesitated before signing again, and Edward chose that second to step forward.

“Charlie this is Renesmee,” he introduced Ren and she smiled up at him.

“You’re niece,” he spoke like he had forgotten or maybe not truly believed it

“Our daughter,” Bella corrected him and he did a double take before he nodded, “right the adoption.”

He studied Ren in interest while she did the same, “She has your eyes Bella,” he choked out, “need to know I guess?”

Bella nodded smiling fondly at Renesmee, Charlie looked around before his eyes landed on mommy and me in the rocking chair. Mom had been reading a magazine to give them some semblance of privacy.

“And this little beauty here must be Aurora,” he smiled clearly relieved to get away from the stress that was Bella, Jacob and unanswered questions.

“Yes, sir.” Mommy answered with a wide smile that seemed to momentarily dazzle him before turning me more so I was facing him.

“She definitely has her mother’s beauty,” He commented with a smile and mommy beamed, while I saw Bella bristle slightly from the corner of my eye. Edward and Jacob stepped closer to her in response.

“I think there may be a bit of Emmett in there too,” mom easily joked, and pulled my pacifier out of my mouth. For once I wasn’t annoyed, and I smiled a wide smile flashing my dimples.

“Gosh she’s gonna be a heart breaker,” Charlie chuckled before Bella cleared her throat and got the attention back on her. She was very clearly trying not to growl or glare at him for focusing on me and mommy.

“Can I hold her?” He motioned to Renesmee and she happily went into his arms while Jacob and Edward watched intently.

I tuned them out after that, he sat with Renesmee in a chair watching TV with daddy and uncle Jasper while momma popped my pacifier back into my mouth.

* * *

About half way through the visit my stomach rumbled again, and Esme came in with my bottle - this one wasn’t clear. It was white with elephants on it, clearly they didn’t want to take any chances with Charlie agreeing not to ask questions. Smart choice considering I’m sure he’d wanna know why my baby formula was more pink -almost red, than white.

When he finally left, I heard the collective sigh of relief as Ren and I both finished out bottles and the human was gone.

“That went well, Excellent job Bella.” Uncle Jasper praised her and daddy scoffed,

“It’s like she isn’t a newborn at all. She’s so tame.”

“Emmett, don’t antagonize her, she’s the strongest one in the house right now.” Edward goaded him and I knew they were going to arm wrestle. I wanted my daddy to win, I wanted him to be stronger than Bella. I wanted him to be the strongest in the world so he could protect me and mommy always, I wanted him to be stronger than even newborn vampires.

“Her eyes,” I heard Alice whisper and I focused on her with a furrow in my brow, my eyes were glowing? But at the next second, I was distracted by Daddy gasping,

“What is it? What happened?” Mommy demanded looking between us rapidly

“I don’t know,” He panted, “It was like a pins and needles sensation was spreading through my body and settled in my arms. What did you do to daddy, angel?” He looked at me curiously.

I didn’t know how to tell him what I thought I did, especially when I wasn’t entirely sure myself.

“Tell Renesmee,” Uncle Jasper encouraged, probably sensing my confusion. Ren smiled warmly at me and I hesitated before answering,

_I wished daddy would be the strongest vampire in the whole world so that he could protect me and mommy. Even stronger than a newborn._

As Edward listened his eyes once again widened before narrowing, “She wished that Emmett would be the strongest vampire in the world so he could protect her and Rosalie. She didn’t want Bella to win the arm wrestling match.”

Carlisle studied us closely before his eyes widened and he made some kind of choking sound, rushing forward and silently asking for mom to hand me over, she hesitantly did so. He cradled my face in his neck before rushing upstairs and then to the kitchen, while everyone followed confused. He placed a teddy bear in the middle of the kitchen table, It was small and white with a red heart on it’s belly. I wanted it.

“Alright Aurora, Do you see the bear? I bet you want it, huh?” He cooed with a gentle smile while I babbled excitedly, reaching for it.

“But don’t you think it’s a little too small?” He sighed in disappointment and I stopped to study it. It _was_ quite small. I was bigger than it, it would be hard to cuddle with it. I was hit with my own disappointment. I wanted it to be bigger so I could cuddle with it. I had always wanted a life size teddy bear. They were so expensive though, I turned away from the bear and reached for mommy but she was busy staring wide eyed behind me.

“What did she just do?” I heard daddy ask, and I looked back to see that the bear had grew. No longer was it the small bear it had been. It was now completely life size. Covering the entirety of the kitchen table.

Carlisle made a choking sound again, cradling me closer, “It’s called Reality Warping and it is just as it says. The ability to warp reality to your will, she wished for Emmett to be the strongest vampire in the world and now I dare say he is. She wanted the Bear to be bigger - even I could tell she was disappointed when I pointed out the size, and so it grew.”

“So she can just wish whatever she wants? Like a freaking genie with unlimited wishes?!” Jacob demanded excitedly staring at me like I was the answer he hadn’t known he was looking for and mom snarled at him grabbing me from Carlisle.

“She isn’t a toy that you can use to get whatever you want, dog!” She growled at him as daddy stood in front of us, even he was glaring at Jacob, who held up his hands and backed off.

Carlisle cleared his throat and nodded, “Essentially yes. Many different powers can be considered Reality warping, but it really has no limits. If used properly it’s the most powerful gift in the world.”

“And most dangerous,” Edward added on.

Everyone was staring at me in silence and I sighed, I didn’t want all these powers. I didn’t mean to get them.

“The Volturi will want her,” Bella broke the silence and I was surprised when Uncle Jasper, Alice and even Esme were among the ones who hissed at the statement.

“They’ll never know about her,” Mom spoke in a cold voice.

“Even so, as soon as she can walk and talk - we must begin to train her to use her powers responsibly. Edward is right, it could be a very dangerous gift if we aren’t careful.”

“Should we call Eleazar and the Denali’s? He could help us identify her powers so they aren’t a surprise in the future.” Edward suggested, while I yawned and I saw Ren was yawning as well.

“We’ll call them in the morning, but we’ll have to be extra careful about this to protect the children.” Carlisle warned,

“They’re family, Carlisle. They wouldn’t endanger them.” Esme attempted to reassure him and I wondered if that was true. Would Irina still go to the Volturi even if she knew we weren’t immortal children? Would I be able to get to her first and show her what really happened with Bella and Laurent?


End file.
